Slow Poison
by dontcryMasha
Summary: StanKyle SLASH. Stan decides to make some changes, and makes some more...and makes some more...and more........Parents, cars, boy love, cigarettes, booze, and lust, all bundled up in a whole lotta crap, and some t.A.T.u. 13 is now up, and of course going
1. Show me Love

Chapter 1

_I do not understand you..._

_where did you come from?_

_Why am I obsessed with you?_

'Hey, since my parents are out of town, d'you wanna come over for a while?'

The one single sentence that led to the biggest change in my life.

And of course, the one single answer; 'Sure!'

Summer had just started; school was out and everyone was hyper, expectations scaling. I was at a point in my life, Junior year of High School, where I had really had to take a few good steps back and look at my life.

I had a girlfriend. Did I like her? I had a few good friends. Did I like them? How much did I like them? Who did I trust? _What did I really want?_

There were a lot of questions that needed answers.

I told Kyle that I'd be at his house around seven; not as early as I'd like, but I was busy with Wendy first. I really had to ditch the girl once and for all, but I'm just too nice to break up with her for no reason. Even though we had been off and on for years now, ( I can't even count how many times we'd broken up and gotten back together.) It was getting all so pointless, I could barely stand it.

What would she say if I told her that I had been getting off on guys for the past three years? That wouldn't go over well now, would it?

'Stan…' Wendy was sitting on her sofa, all relaxed and calm-like. 'Stan I was thinking…'

'Yeah, me too…' I couldn't get tonight with Kyle out of my mind. I had to be honest with myself; I was in fact quite in love with him. Yes, I know, taboo, immoral, whatever you may call it, -- It was my little secret about my best friend. It could never happen though; I didn't know his sexual orientation, though I know he had never had a girlfriend or anything.

Maybe it _was _my business, being that he was my closest friend and all. Perhaps it was more up to him than me.

'Stan come here. You're being so cold right now.'

'I'm not cold at all. I'm totally, totally chill.'

'Then come over here, I have something to tell you.'

I got up and sat down next to her. She shuffled in closer and put her arms around me.

'We're at the point in our relationship where we…' Her breath ran short and she choked a bit on her air.

'Where we…?' I tried to keep her going.

'Where we should be having sex.' She exhaled with a sort of relief that told me she had been holding back the comment for a very long time. I felt sort of sick.

'Uhh…Wendy, I don't know…' I really didn't want to have sex with a girl. I don't think that I ever really had.

'What do you mean You Don't Know?!' Something in her voice suddenly struck an irate note.

'Well, I just don't know if we should be, I mean…I don't really…'

She stood up and put her arms at her waist. Her eyes stared down at me evilly.

'Get the fuck out of here Stanley.'

I flinched.

'Get the fuck out of my house you goddamned shit packer.'

'Shit packer? Oh, alright, so just because I don't feel like having premarital sex with my girlfriend of two months, remember it's only two months if we count from last we got back together, makes me _gay_?'

'Get out of my house.'

I came to Kyle's early. I wasn't upset about the whole ordeal, more worried. Why would she assume that I was -- Maybe she was just very intuitive about the whole thing. But considering the shit that she had just given me, I wouldn't really want to plan on coming out of the closet. I wasn't even sure if I was ever totally in the closet, but since there was definitely something going on in there,…She'd be the last person I would want to know.

I knocked on Kyle's door. Nobody answered for a while, then I heard Ike shout out, 'Kyle says to come in!' I didn't know that Ike was home, but whatever.

I came into the kitchen and saw a pot of boiling water on the stove.

'Ike?' I asked into the seemingly empty house.

And after a while, 'Yeah?'

'Where's Kyle?'

'In the shower.' I felt my face turn red. The idea of Kyle standing in the shower, lathering his gorgeous, wild Jewish hair tamed so beautifully many years ago. I felt blood leaving my face. Oh my.

'Kyle?' I asked when I got near the bathroom door. I didn't hear the water running so I assumed he was out.

'Stan is that you?'

'Yeah.'

'Sorry I'm here a bit early.'

'Dude, it's fine. What happened?'

'I broke up with Wendy again.'

'Holy crap… You alright man?'

'Yeah I'm fine.'

Suddenly Kyle emerged. The bathroom door opened and an aurora of steam ran out. And Kyle, with a way-too-short bath towel wrapped lovingly around his waist.

'You sure you're alright? You've never taken those multiple breakups very well.'

'N…N-no, I'm totally, totally fine.' I couldn't take my eyes off of his tender body. So pale, thin, and…

He put his hand on my shoulder.

'You take it easy, okay?'

'Yeah…'

Kyle walked over to the stove and dumped a box of pasta into the boiling water. He picked up a pasta fork to stir it with, but accidentally dropped it. My heart leapt as he bent over to pick it up. I turn my head to the side sharply as soon as I saw the towel fall right below his hip bone. My cock suddenly hardened and I got embarrassed.

'I'm gonna go sit down.' I left the room quickly and sat on his sofa.

'You sure you alright, man?' Kyle yelled. I heard him walk into the bathroom and shut the door, but not all the way. I got up again and walked over to the room. There was a small crack of light in the doorway. I saw Kyle getting dressed.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm totally sure that I'm fine.'

The towel fell off.

'If you're _sure_. Only if you're _sure_.'

He pulled up a pair of silky boxers.

'I'm sure.'

Snug jeans hugged his perfect butt.

''Cause you remember the _last _time you guys broke up, yeah?'

A t-shirt slipped over his scrawny chest.

'How could I forget?'

He headed toward the door and I stepped to the side.

'So…' Kyle turned his head around and looked deeply into my eyes, his shining. 'Why exactly did you break up now? And do you think you'll get back together?'

'I doubt it.' I followed Kyle into the kitchen again. He stirred the pasta.

'Why? What's the story?'

'Weeelll…Uhhh…' I couldn't tell him what she said, could I?

Kyle stood by the pasta, stirring it gently. I came up behind him.

'Wendy wanted to, well…'

'I'm listening.'

'She wanted to have sex.'

Kyle turned around quickly.

'Dude, you turned down sex?' He looked startled, yet somehow a hint of happiness had overcome him.

'…….Yeah.'

We were both silent for a while. The pasta started to boil, but Kyle ignored it. He looked at me strangely.

'Why?' He asked quietly.

I hesitated.

'I guess…I don't want it…not with her.'

'Anybody?'

My voice choked in my throat. 'N...no, not nobody. I would…just not with a…'

…

'Girl?'

…

'…Yeah.'

Our bodies got remarkably close, and my arms slipped around his waist. I hardened up again, and I could feel that he had, too. His gentle green eyes closed slowly, and the two little rosebuds that were his lips suddenly desired a kiss terribly so. I tilted my head and gave into our sin. Kyle's arms ran up and down my back.

'Holy shit, Kyle.' I said against his cheek. 'Is this alright?'

'What do you mean?' he asked delicately, continuing our kisses onto my cheek. 'Something this good can't possibly be wrong.'

Kyle turned the heat off on the stove, then grabbed my hand and pulled me.

'Where are we going?'

'To my room.'

'Woah, woah, woah. Hold on there cowboy.' I said, hearing my own voice crack as I said my last, 'woah.' Kyle was _way _to eager to get somewhere with me. We needed to talk this through first. A little, at least.

'Nyeeh?' He whined questioningly, whipping his head around to look at me. His grip on my hand loosened.

'I just think that we should talk this over a little bit first, I mean, at least a justified explanation.'

'Whatwhat_what_?' Kyle spat out, (I don't think that he even realized how eerily he sounded like his mom). He stepped exceedingly close to my body, allowing our chests to collide smoothly. I laughed a little, but he didn't seem to think that what he had said was very funny at all.

'I think that we can talk it over _later_.' Kyle bluntly announced. 'Now come up stairs.'

I guess I couldn't refuse his offer. I had spent the majority of my teenage years so far thinking about fucking his brains out, so why not delve into fantasy a little?

I bit overcome by lust, I threw Kyle down onto his bed and sat on top him. I leaned down and gave him many, many little kisses all over his face. He giggled.

'So uh…' He stared up at me with shining green globes. He smiled with a hint of question on his lips.

I ran my thumbs delicately over Kyle's soft, pale cheeks. Just then I realized that he had a soft peppering of freckles over his nose. His eyes closed and he let out a small, breathy moan.

'Is it alright if we go fast?' I asked. 'I mean, I think we both want to push into this hard, (Kyle laughed here, and I sorta kinda admit that I had to, too) but I want to check it over with you before we both do something that we regret.' I got off of his waist and laid down next to him.

'Hmm…well…' Kyle stretched out his arms and yawned delicately. He turned to face me and draped an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't stop looking at him; even if we were moving incredibly fast, it felt like our souls just seemed to merge.

'We can move fast, 'cus,…'Cus you know what they always say…' Kyle smiled devilishly at me, with a tantalizing lust gleaming in his glassy eyes. He hooked a leg around my waist. 'The best and easiest relationships start out as friendships.'

I leaned into my friend and gently kissed his lips. He kissed back, smiling against my mouth.

'I suppose you're right.' I concluded between lip-locking. Kyle's eyes batted then closed. He had gorgeous eyelashes that gently curled up at the end when they were closed, and created a highly angelic complement of an aura around his green, green globes when opened. I could go swimming in those emerald oceans for days on end.

'I still feel like we should talk it over more.' I said.

Kyle didn't say anything. He just laid there. He came in closer to my face and kissed me right on the nose. I smiled at the cherry-sweetness of his gesture, and ran the back of my knuckles over Kyle's cheek. He opened his eyes and looked me.

'You know that we've wanted this since the dawn of time.' He said, glassy eyes shimmering.

'I guess…I mean…' My train of thought ran dry. What did I want to tell him? I wanted to say something about how I had had a crush on him for a couple years, but it stuck to the roof of my mouth like thick peanut butter.

'What?'

'Well I've just…' I brought myself closer to Kyle's porcelain face, so that our lips were centimeters apart. 'I've just had a crush on you for a really long time…'

'The feeling's mutual.' He kissed me gently, and I felt very satisfied.

'So you mean to tell me, that these past years I've been lusting after you, craving your body and fantasizing about you were all wasted?' I didn't really know what I was talking about at this point. My grip on his slender body tightened.

'That all those mornings that I woke up sticky because the night had been filled with thoughts of you,…and,…and the whole time I thought that you would never love me back. Totally unrequited love…it wasn't true?'

'How do you think _I _feel?' Kyle complained cheerfully. 'I felt the same way, all along.'

I took a couple minutes in silence to comprehend everything that had just been summed up. The meaning of our conversation was slowly absorbed into my spongy brain, slowly, piece by piece like some kinky Rube Goldberg device. In a single instant, it all snapped together and I was struck with a jolt of lightning. I grinned, rolled Kyle onto his back and laid on top of him again. I began to kiss his neck, cheek and jaw area all over. His head rolled around fluidly, eyes half closed in ecstasy; I had already discovered some of his softest spots.

'There's one thing I still don't understand,' he said, quiet but giggly. 'Why did you go out with Wendy for so long?'

I sighed, knowing that he'd bring her up eventually. I prepared myself mentally, and pressed my forehead to his chest for support.

'You know that when we were younger I liked her…so that was that, and fine and everything, until a couple years ago I started being attracted to men. I think that was one of the reasons why we broke up so much. I never actually told her that I was attracted to men, but I think she got the idea. Then I started having the hots for you…

'I figured that would lead to nothing but trouble, so I kept dating Wendy to make it look like I wasn't into my best guy friend. I just got used to it…until she wanted to have sex.'

'Are you going to have sex with _me_?' Kyle asked bluntly. My face instantly heated up, and I hid my eyes in his armpit area.

'I'll have to wait a while, but…' I mumbled something into him.

'But?'

'Forget about it.'

'You're going to spend the night?'

'I don't really like your segway, but _totally _dude. I couldn't possibly let you sleep alone tonight.'

We had dinner, got everything straight with my parents, and headed off to bed. I was still in a state of complete shock over the whole night. I mean, I was definitely happy, thrilled, ecstatic, but there was an element of surprise and surrealism to it all. Was it true? It felt like a fantasy. The most awesome fantasy imaginable.

I had been freshening up in the bathroom after Kyle did, so he was in bed before me. I came into the bedroom wearing nothing but boxers, feeling sleepy and running a comb through my messy hair. Kyle was laying beneath the covers looking extremely comfy, - no way I couldn't join him.

I slipped beneath the cozy, cozy sheets and wrapped my arms around Kyle's waist. He was wearing only as much as I was. I pressed my chest against his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'How are you feeling?' I asked, kissing his neck repetitively. Kyle grunted a little and turned his head to meet mine. Our lips locked for a brief moment.

'Good.' He said cutely.

I hesitated to slip him the tongue. It was something I still hadn't done, and for some reason didn't feel totally comfortable doing. I didn't seem like he was too wanton for it, anyway.

'That's good.' I said, between warm kisses.

Kyle turned around so that our bodies were facing each other.

'So what are we going to do?' He asked curiously. I shrugged.

'Go to sleep, I guess? How long are your parents out of town?'

'They're coming back Tuesday morning.' It was currently Sunday night.

'That's good, that's good. So I can stay another night, yeah?' I kissed him again.

'Of course.' He kissed back.

'See you tomorrow.'

'Mrow.' He growled out between his teeth.

We cuddled in close to each other, then slowly drifted off into the best sleep either of us had ever had.

I woke up around seven, which was really early for me and, last time I checked, was pretty early for Kyle. He wasn't facing me anymore, so we had probably been spooning most of the night. I felt warm inside.

My right arm was snuggly around Kyle's waist, and I gently stroked his chest and stomach area up and down. He was still fast asleep. I sat up a little and looked over at his face; his mouth was a pink pitcher, open slightly and bowed ever so precisely. My left hand came up and stroked his cheek. Kyle flinched at first, then turned to face me. I laid back down so that we were facing each other perfectly.

I waited. I didn't want to wake him up or anything. But even while he was asleep he was the most perfect angel ever. His luscious red curls were messy with sleep, making a soft frame around his porcelain face. He let out sleepy breaths; loud and deep, yet tender and sweet.

For about an hour I was awake before he was, off and on. Around eight thirty we woke up, while we were still facing each other. He jumped a little, then opened his eyes slowly.

'Good morning honey.' I whispered. He answered with an angelic smile. 'How are you doing?' I asked, followed up with a kiss on his brow. He giggled.

'I'm goooood.' And with that he slipped beneath the covers and down to my waist.

'WOAH!' I yelped out. 'Hold _oooonnn_!' My face illuminated as I tried to get the sprightly little devil away from me. Here I was trying to think when it was safe for me to slip him the tongue, while he…well…

'Have you done this before?' I asked between gasps. I felt Kyle shake his head no. 'Dang.' I answered. ''Cause you're…you're pretty good dude.'

'Have you ever been _done_ this to before?' He asked after a little while.

'No.'

'Then you can't compare. I might be terrible.'

'If I feel good, then you're doing a good job. But could you come here?'

Kyle popped up from the covers.

'Yus?'

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him up next to me.

'I'd rather be seeing your face, you know.' I said as I nuzzled against his cheek. 'You look really cute in the morning light.'

Kyle loved attention. Being the older of two siblings, his glory days had come and gone from his childhood. I was really the closest thing he ever had to a 'relationship,' reflecting upon our previous years together.

I ran my fingers through his silky soft curls. He sighed, closed his eyes and kissed me.

'You're so sweet.' He told me between kisses.

'You are, too.' I said. 'But I think it's about time we get up.'

'Yeah.'

School was hard; trying to keep our ever burning love under wraps was an incredibly difficult task. We didn't tell any of our friends, (especially Cartman) just because it was too dangerous.

I was old enough to drive to school finally, and every Friday me and Kyle would go out together for a while. It was a personal, quiet little time. We'd go out for 'a little drive,' and then end up stopping some where to chat and make out.

The bell rang, and I quickly grabbed up my bag and headed out of the classroom to meet up with Kyle down the hall. A bunch of my droning classmates crowded in the small doorway out of the science class. A load of cows! They don't even know what they're doing, where they're headed in life. At least I had Kyle's bright little face to look forward to,- a driving passion deep within my heart.

Kyle was already by the main entrance to our High School. I walked up to him and acted naturally.

'Hey, how you doing?' I asked with a nod and a sparkle in my eye. Kyle tried to hold back a great big hug.

'I-I'm good. Yeah.' He replied shyly.

I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, 'Can't even wait a couple minutes can you?' Kyle shook his head and bit his lip. 'No. But I will. Hurts though.' I patted him on the shoulder, and his cheeks got a little rosier.

We got into my Chevy Blazer and turned on the music loud so that nobody could hear us talking.

'I really love you.' Kyle said during the chorus of the song playing. (Ti soglasna, ti soglasna, ti soglasna…) I grabbed his little pale hand down by the gear shift so nobody could really see.

'I love you, too.' I said. 'Let's go somewhere more private. Where you wanna head off to?'

'Mmmeeh,' Kyle hesitated a bit. 'The parking lot?'

There was an underground parking lot by the local Safeway. There was a wing of it where people only parked on the weekends occasionally. Every couple days me and Kyle would go there and sit in the darkness with the radio on loud.

I pulled into a little corner space and turned the car engine off.

'Do you want to sit in the backseat?' I asked my radiant little angel. He nodded, and we scampered over the seats and into the back. I pulled Kyle onto my lap and kissed him softly. His palms were on both sides of my face, releasing a slight pressure that kept my lips on his.

At this point I still hadn't really used a lot of tongue in our kisses. A little bit a couple times, but I had never really _stuck it in_. But that changed soon enough.

Kyle let out a long whiney sound as a slowly slipped my tongue between his lips. His hands tensed and ran through my hair.

'You alright?' I asked him after a couple minutes of frenching. His movements were getting increasingly lusty.

'Y-yeah. I'm fine.' He eagerly started to kiss me again.

I slipped my hands down his back and onto his round little rump. I squeezed at his cheeks softly and he jumped, putting his body closer to mine.

We lost track of time, and somebody knocked on the window. I let out a yelp of surprise and looked out the tinted window. It was Kenny.

'Stan?' I heard him ask from the other side of the glass. 'Who else is that?'

Kyle hid his face in the crook of my neck. Kenny signaled to put the window down, cigarette in his hand. I rolled down a couple inches of glass.

'Stan is that _Kyle_?!' Kenny asked, happy and astonished.

'Mmmaybe.' Kyle mumbled against my neck.

'That's really cute.' Kenny said after taking a drag on his cigarette.

'You can't fucking tell Cartman.' I said. 'I don't know what the hell I would do if you did.'

'Eh it's cool. I won't.' Kenny said. He reached into the car and put the window down all the way. 'Are you listening to _t.A.T.u._?'

'Maybe.' I whispered.

'Uh. Okay.' He blew smoke into my car, and knocked some ash in as well. Nobody would notice though, since I did enough smoking in that car, too. Kyle didn't like to kiss me after I had been inhaling though, so I didn't do it around him a lot. His parents would probably freak out if he came home smelling like carbon anyway.

'As long as you guys don't start walking around in matching school girl outfits I'm fine with it.'

Kyle turned his head to look at Kenny. 'Matching school girl outfits?' He asked. 'That would be kinda cute.'

Kenny rolled his eyes. 'Sure. Anyway, I'll be seeing you lovers around.'


	2. We Shout

**Chapter 2**

_The light turns off_

_I am flying somewhere_

_I don't exist without you_

_I don't want anything_

'My parents won't be home until tomorrow. Real early. So we have the night to ourselves.' I said to Kyle, the two of us sitting on my bed. I pulled him onto my lap and secured my arms around his waist. He kissed me on the cheek.

'So, what do you want to do?' He asked sweetly, putting his arms around my neck.

'Weeell,…'I started, grinning. 'I was thinking.'

My hands played around on his back, tracing waves and circles. I figured that we were in the point of our relationship where it was okay to start having sex. But it took a lot more than just saying it to,…just say it.

'Thinking what?' Kyle enquired, being just as playful as I. He went beneath my shirt and ran his fingers up my back, sending chills from the contrast of his warm hands on my relatively cold back.

'Thinking,…that…well…' I pulled off his shirt, revealing his glorious chest. Pale, skinny and ever so lightly sprinkled with freckles. I pressed my nose to the center of it, taking in his essence. His flesh was so soft that I got lost in it. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

'I was thinking that we should be having sex by now.' I finally said.

Kyle grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slipped it off of my head. He ran his fingers through my hair in slow, circular motions. We shifted around on my bed so that he was beneath me, laying flat on his back. Kyle giggled under me.

'Do you know what you're doing?'

'I think so.'

That seemed to reassure Kyle enough to fall completely relaxed. I took off his pants and boxers, then my own. He brought his legs up so that they were around my waist. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

'I regret nothing.' I said quietly.

We laid in an incredible, no-longer-virgins afterglow. I had my head on Kyle's chest, eyes closed and my left hand on his apposing shoulder. Kyle's fingers were running through my hair sensually. A feeling of complete and utter peace had engulfed us. I heard somebody come inside the front door, but I didn't care. I saw that my bedroom door was barely open, but I didn't care. My parents came into my room, and I cared.

They made me and Kyle come downstairs and sit in the living room, awkwardly across from them. My dad looked flustered, but my mom seemed strangely serene.

'Stan honey,' she said. Her hand extended and rested on my arm. 'I want you to understand that we **are not **mad at you. We're…we're…we're not really _happy_, per se, but…'

'What your mother is trying to say,' my dad cut in. 'Is that we want you to be happy, bu-but we also want you to be safe. We want you to be in a loving relationship, but we want you to be healthy, too. Understand?'

I nodded. 'So you aren't mad?' I asked, just to double check.

'Honey we could never be mad at you. You too, Kyle.'

Kyle didn't say anything; he was too embarrassed. His face was bright pink, and he kept his line of vision far away from my parents.

'I want you to know, Kyle, that you are, still, always welcome at our house.' My mom said. 'And we completely accept the relationship between you to, and I think that you too should never be ashamed to be in love within our walls.'

'_What_?' My dad asked. My mom elbowed him in the stomach.

'Yes. Now don't worry, Stanley.'

I walked upstairs with Kyle. He stopped in the hallway right outside of my bedroom.

'What's your mom trying to say, with this "be in love within our walls." Does she want us to have sex or something?'

'Oh come on,' I said, going into my room. 'She's not making us have sex. She just wants us to feel comfortable with each other.'

Kyle stumbled into my room and snatched up my hand for comfort.

'Don't you have any homework to do?' He asked.

'Eeeh…Yeah.' I said and pulled my English binder out of my school bag. 'The last part of this fucking study guide is due tomorrow.'

'Get to work.' Kyle teased. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down at my school desk. I started to jot down bullshit that looked convincing. _Macbeth died because…Macduff said…Banquo was actually…Shakespeare blah blah blah. _ I looked over at Kyle and saw that he was looking at the conglomeration of crap on my dresser.

'Are you still smoking?' he asked.

'What are you doing?!' I whipped my head around and saw Kyle holding one of my many lighters.

'_Are you still smoking_?' he repeated.

'Yeah, so?'

Kyle shook his head. 'That isn't very good for you, you know.'

'I know, I just don't care.'

'I wish you'd take better care of yourself.'

'Kyle, I'm only eighteen. I have plenty of time to take care of myself. And you aren't one to talk either.'

'I don't smoke!'

'You drink though.'

'Not a lot.'

'Yeah but you still do. Maybe I don't smoke a lot.' I teased. Kyle opened up my second dresser drawer and threw three packs of Marlboros at me.

'Dude keep those in there.' I said, throwing them back at him.

'Dude don't smoke them.'

'Dude control your _own _life.'

Kyle stuck his tongue out at me. I looked back at my paper.

'I think you need more attention than Shakespeare _ever _did.'

It became our new weekend ritual for Kyle to spend Saturday night with me; we'd either go out to dinner or have it with my parents at home, then go to bed. It became apparent to us both that my mom liked it the more time I spent with Kyle. My dad, on the other hand, was a little bit iffy about the circumstances.

'So how was your evening?' he asked at dinner one Saturday. Kyle put the tip of his fork between his lips and looked down.

'OK.' he said quietly. He grabbed onto my hand from under the table, the shame of hiding our relationship still over him. My dad's presence seemed to reflect upon Kyle negatively.

'We saw a really good movie.' I said, trying to get conversation started.

'Did you actually watch any of it?' my mom poked at us. Kyle blushed and his grip on my hand tightened. I wound my fingers between his.

'Yeah a little bit.' I replied, laughing. Kyle wasn't very amused, (the truth of the matter being that we hadn't really watched the movie at all.)

'Well I made a cake earlier, if anybody wants some.' My mom said. She picked up her plate and got up. 'Help me clean the dishes, honey?' She asked my dad. He nodded and took up the places and brought them into the kitchen. My mom followed.

'You know you don't have to be so awkward around my parents.' I told Kyle quietly. 'You've had dinner here a million times. What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Kyle said. He looked down shyly and slowly moved closer in to me. 'I just feel like your dad is a bit impeding.'

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him delicately on the lips.

'Don't worry about it. He's just afraid that I'm becoming "Less of a man" or some stupid shit like that.' I kissed him once more. My parents came back in the dining room and we stopped quickly. My mom smiled sweetly and us.

'You two done?'

Me and Kyle looked at each other with wide eyes.

'With dinner. Are you two done with dinner?'

'Oh, right, right! Yeah.' I said. I handed my plate to her.

'Thanks for dinner.' Kyle said, his usual roseate expression coming back. I grabbed his hand again and leaned into his ear.

'Do you want to go upstairs?' I asked in a teeny whisper. Kyle nodded gently and sat up.

'Mom, we're going up now.' I hollered into the kitchen.

'Alright. See you tomorrow.' My mom answered.

'Goodnight!' Both parents said at once.

'Night!' We answered.

I pulled my door shut and turned my TV on and up real loud. I threw Kyle down onto my bed and sat over top him on all fours. He flung his arms around my shoulders and giggled. I leaned down and kissed his neck over and over. Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

'Yeah?' I asked between kisses.

'Nyeeeeh…I dunno.' He said cutely.

I pulled up his shirt and kissed him gently on the chest, letting his incredible aroma get absorbed into my soul.

'What do you think my parents would say if they knew…' Kyle said.

'I don't know. They might be cool with it. I hope so. You aren't planning on telling them, are you?'

'No. At least not for a while.' Something about him suddenly looked very sad.

'What's wrong?' I laid down next to Kyle on my side.

'I don't really know what my parents would do…' He said, with a sort of whimsy in his voice that made me feel very weak. I put my arms around him and tried to get him to look at me. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

'We'll deal with that when we have to, okay?' I coaxed. Kyle nodded, turned to face me and closed his eyes.

'Hey sluts,' Kenny said, walking up to me and Kyle in the hallway. School had just ended, and Kyle was coming home with me. 'How's it _packing_?'

'Oh shove off.' Kyle said sharply. He walked straight passed Kenny.

'Wait, no Hi or anything?' the blonde followed us.

'Not if you're going to insult us.' I said, followed by a snicker.

We got outside of school and Kenny lit up a cigarette. I looked at Kyle and narrowed my eyes, knowing that he wouldn't let me smoke. We started walking toward my car, and Kenny kept following us.

'What do you want?' I asked him. He shrugged.

'I don't have anything to do. Thought maybe us three could go hang out?'

'If you don't insult me again yeah.' Kyle snapped.

'Dude Kyle get over it.' I said. 'Sure Kenny, but we're just going back to my house.'

We got into the car and Kenny lit up another cigarette. Kyle leered at me. I shook my head and shrugged it off.

'Soooo,' Kenny started. 'How's you all's sex life these days?' He leaned back and propped his feet up on the flat area between the driver's and passenger's seat. I put down the window near him.

'Good.' Kyle said. He looked at me and smiled sweetly. 'Very good.' He corrected.

'What are you two doing out here every day during lunch, eh?' Kenny asked.

'I like this song.' Said Kyle, turning up the radio. 'Her voice is really pretty.'

'Don't avoid the question, damn it!' Kenny said. He retreated his legs and sat forward, poking Kyle's shoulder. 'What are you two doing out here every day during lunch?' He repeated.

'Rolling joints,' I said jokingly. 'Injecting heroine and smoking crack. What do you think?'

Kenny giggled. 'Smoking Kyle's crack I assume?'

'Shut the fuck up.' Kyle said.

'Oh, so then you do, yeah?'

'Nuuuu.' Kyle shook his head. 'Not like that.'

'Or, or do you suck Stan off?' Kenny flicked his cigarette butt out the window and put the glass back up all the way. Kyle's cheek reddened and he stopped talking.

'That's what you two do, isn't it?' Kenny teased. Kyle still didn't talk.

'Kyle's a bit shy about the whole thing.' I said.

We stopped at a red light and I grabbed a hold of Kyle's hand. He shifted closer to me and I kissed him softly on the lips.

'That's so cute.' Kenny remarked from the backseat. 'You two are really cute.'

I kissed Kyle on the cheek and looked back at Kenny. 'He's really good during lunch.' Kyle blushed more.

'Yeah I bet,' Said Kenny. 'Kosher boys are like that. They's g_oo_d.'

I gave Kyle one last kiss before going through the now green light. 'And you'd know?' I asked Kenny.

'Well, not from Kyle. But other Jewish boys.'

'You've been given head?'

'Hell's yeah.'

'I didn't know you went that way.' Said Kyle, slumping back into the seat.

'Yeah. Girls are great and all, but nothing beats a good ass pound. And not with a girl, either. Blechhh.'

We got to my house quickly there after. After we came inside, Kyle went into the bathroom. I turned on the TV and sat on the couch next the Kenny.

'What do you think Kyle's doing in there?' he asked mischievously.

'Probably jerking off.'

'For serious?'

'Yeah. He does it every time we come home. Particularly when my parents are home, or if someone else is with us.'

'Oh. Well then…so he'll be in there for a while?'

'Not _too _long. He comes pretty fast. Faster when he's got me in him, though.'

'Oohhh…' Kenny moved closer to me. 'Do you fuck him a lot?' He asked, the volume of his voice dropped increasingly.

'Every Saturday night.' I boasted.

'With your parents home? Do they know?'

'Yep. They're cool with it. My mom more.'

'That's awesome. Do you change positions a lot?'

I felt uncomfortable answering that question. Even if Kenny was one of my closest friends.

'Well eh…not really. He doesn't like change too much.'

Kyle came out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. Kenny looked at me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

Kyle sat down next to me and put his arms around me.

'So what are we gonna do?' He asked.

'Figured we'd just sit and watch TV for a while.' I said. 'You okay with that Kenny?'

'Sure.' He said. 'We could also have a threesome if you two wanted it.'

I looked at Kyle.

'Uh. How about no?' He said.

'Yeah. Kenny, we aren't really in an open relationship.'

'Aw…It'd be fun though.' Kenny sounded disappointed. 'Or you two could go fuck each other's brains out and I'll just watch.'

'_No._' Me and Kyle said together.


	3. Not Gonna Get Us

Chapter 3 - Not Gonna Get Us

_It is a slow poison_

_It drives me insane_

_But they say -_

'_It is all your fault'_

That Saturday I was watching a movie with Kyle in my room. My mom had been out for a while, and when she got back there was something a little bit strange going on.

Kyle was sitting on my bed with his back against my wall, and I was lying with my head on his lap.

'Stanley honey?' My mom said. She stood in my bedroom doorway.

'Yeah mom.'

'Honey I need to tell you something.'

'What's up?'

'Well…I was talking to Kyle's mom today, and…'

I sat up.

'She was afraid that Kyle was…well, you know…'

'You didn't tell her, did you?'

'Honey I can't lie to her.'

I stood up from my bed. 'Jesus Christ mom! You can't fucking tell her!! What did she say?!'

'She wants…Kyle to come home. And never let him come over here again…'

'God damn it mom!!'

'I'm sorry honey. I'm just doing what's best for you all.' She left the room.

'Oh my fucking _God_.' I said. Kyle stood up by me and rested his head on my shoulder.

'I guess I have to go.'

'No…No…Wait…' I sat back down on the bed. 'I have an idea.'

I snuck out of the house around two in the morning. I brought two bags of belongings with me.

Kyle's house was dead. No lights, no sounds. I parked two houses over from his and got out of the car. I quietly walked through he back yard and to Kyle's bedroom window. I picked up a rock and threw it at his glass. The window opened slightly.

'Stan?' Kyle's head popped through the opening.

'Hey.' I said quietly. 'Ready?'

Kyle nodded and released a rope of bed sheets from his window.

'Catch my bags?' He asked, then threw out two smallish bags of his stuff. After a bit of hesitating, he slipped down the bed sheets.

'Follow me.' I said, and led him back through his yard and to my car. He put his bags in the backseat and sat in the passenger's. I put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him deeply. His arms slipped around my shoulders.

'Where are we going to go?' He asked quietly.

'I don't know. But we'll go.'


	4. Sacrifice

**Chapter 4**

(Note: Things heat up a bit at the end of the chapter. feels dirty ..; )

_Without you I am not myself_

_I don't exist without you_

_And they say,_

_They say it is 'crazy talk'_

'Do you know where you're going?'

'Not _exactly_. Does somewhere count as a valid answer?'

'I don't really like it, but it's better than nowhere.'

The driving was all up to me, because Kyle never got his license. I wish I knew where we were headed. The worst part was, the more I thought it over in my head, I began to realize that perhaps it wasn't a very good idea. I didn't want a Romeo and Juliet ending.

It was four in the morning and we were still driving. The sun would be coming up in a couple hours and we had no idea where we were going.

'If we keep going we'll end up in Denver.' Kyle said.

'Not for a while…'

'What's wrong?'

'Just a little crazy from all this night driving.'

'Maybe we should stop for a little. Pull over there.' He pointed to a part where the shoulder got wider up ahead.

'Alright.'

I pulled over and turned the engine off. My eyes immediately closed themselves, and I put my seat back to lay down.

'Why are you so tired?' Kyle asked. I heard his voice get closer to me.

'Eh…before I left to get you, I couldn't sleep at all. So to be driving for a while after restless sleep doesn't really help.'

I felt Kyle's head hover over mine and kiss me on the forehead. 'If you have to sleep, then sleep.' He said quietly. 'You should lay down across the back seat. It's probably more comfortable.'

'Yeah…probably.'

I got out of the driver's seat and into the back, where I laid long ways as Kyle said.

'Are you gonna stay up there?' I asked him, somewhat invitingly.

'You want me back there?'

'Couldn't hurt.' I laughed. 'I understand that there isn't much room, but we can try.'

Kyle got out of his passenger's seat and came back to where I was. I flattened my back against the seats to make room for him, and he fit himself snuggly next to me with his back pressed against my stomach.

'You know maybe this was a bad idea.' I said quietly. An arm lazily draped around his curvy waist and he snuggled additionally back into my.

'How? We're away from my mom right?' Kyle said with a blast of relief.

'Well yeah,…but maybe it would've been better if we had stayed back and just tried to work things through.'

'You don't _work things through _with my mom. Come on Stan, you know that.'

I sighed and pressed my lips against Kyle's cheek.

'Suppose you're right.' I said after a while.

My spirit was wrought with anxiety. As I laid with Kyle, I made the sudden realization that I was probably going to drain out my College fund before getting a job. And after that, we've end up renting a room somewhere and take up some terribly boring slave labor work.

I tried to forget about what was the come and focus on what I had. What I had right in front of me. So I slipped my hand up the front of Kyle's shirt and gently stroked his scrawny chest.

'Not asleep yet?' He asked.

'Nope.'

Kyle turned around to face me, allowing my hand to slide over his hip and continue on to his back. His eyes glistened in what faint light there was. Moonlight I think…

'Looks like you won't be sleeping for a while.' Kyle said with a devilish splash of seduction.

'Okay, okay. Giving head in the school parking lot during lunch is one thing,' I started. 'but having sex on the shoulder of an unknown road at four in the morning, entirely different.'

Kyle pouted.

'Kyle, Kyle, listen;' I continued, coaxingly stroking his shoulder blades. 'We'll get some sleep, and then in the morning we'll find a town with a place to stay, and…' I gave him a kiss on the lips. 'and I'll fuck you silly.'

'Sounds good.'

I woke up when the sun did. Traffic on the road was still nonexistent.

'Kyle,…' I poked my lover's chest. 'You up honey?'

'Whhuuu?' His eyes blinked and opened slowly. 'I'm what? Yeah?'

I kissed him and he smiled against my lips.

'Are we heading out again soon?'

'Yeah, sorry.'

'It's ok.'

We drove for an hour, and it wasn't long until we found a small town where we stopped to get breakfast. There was a small diner on the outskirts of the town.

'Haven't seen you two around here before.' The waitress said. She was an older woman who had wrinkles from smiling so much.

'We're traveling,' Said Kyle. 'We…don't really know where we're headed right now.'

'Guys look a little young for travelers.' She said with a smirk. I glanced at Kyle for a second.

'Truth of the matter is,' I began. 'We've ran away from our homes.'

'And where's that?'

'Don't feel comfortable sharing that.' I said. Kyle looked at me and nodded.

'Well hear me out boys,' the waitress said, putting her slender hand onto her fat waistline. 'I've been working here for a while, right? And I've seen a lot a people like you come through here. Personally, I think you're better off turning around and going back home. I'm not asking to hear your story, why you left and why you're here, but unless it's some sorta crazy legal trouble I think that it's best if you go back and confront it.'

I looked at Kyle and narrowed my eyes. _Yeah_, I thought, _But you aren't dealing with Kyle's mom_. It looked like Kyle was thinking the same thing.

'But, however,' the woman said. 'If you want to stick around, there's a bed and breakfast next door. Ashley runs it; she's a really nice young woman. Guys like you'd prob'ly like her. If you know what I mean.'

We planned on staying one night at the bed and breakfast. It was very small, and we were the only guests staying at that time.

'You can stay as long as you want,' Ashley told us. She was alright. 'But let me know ahead of time when you are going to leave. I hate it when people suddenly go away.'

She freaked out a little bit when we told her that we wanted one bed in our room.

After a day of figuring out where we were and where we could be going, me and Kyle settled down in our room.

'I was thinking about what that waitress told us.' Kyle said. He laid down on the queen sized bed and pulled a pillow to his chest.

'Yeah?' I said from inside the bathroom, mouth full of foamy toothpaste.

'I just think that maybe she was right. Maybe we _should _turn around.'

'Kyle, this is your mom. Do you really want to come back to her after, not only the whole issue with me, but skipping town?'

'I don't know…it might be better though.'

I walked out of the bathroom and pulled my shirt off. I slipped out of my pants and laid down next to Kyle on the bed.

'Remember what I told you last night?' I asked. Kyle's face came to life.

'_Yeaaah_.' He said excitedly.

I put my arms around his smooth waist and pulled him close to me. His face reddened as

I gave him many teeny kisses around his neck and jaw line.

'We'll see how we feel about going back home in the morning. Okay?' I said calmly.

Kyle nodded and kissed me on the nose. I pushed him over and onto his back, mounted him and kissed him deeply on the lips. His arms came up around my neck and shoulders. I smiled and kissed his cheek a couple times. I then moved my hands down his waist and pulled off his boxers, as he did the same for me. I kissed him delicately and hoisted his legs up around my waist.

'Uh! Uh! Uh!' Kyle spazzed out. His eyebrows wrinkled, and he put his right hand onto the floor and his hand started crawling around.

'Jesus Christ! What?!' I asked.

With a sudden triumphant look to his face, Kyle brought his hand up, softly gripping his little bottle of lotion. He flicked it at me.

'**Don't forget_.' _**He said sharply.

'I won't! Do I ever forget?!'

'No,…b-but you've gotten very close to before.'

'Yeah but I never do.'

With Kyle's incessant demands, I applied the lubricant to him delicately, (it's the part that he's most sensitive about, and most embarrassed. Something about being awkward is all. I don't know why, I think it's fine). I took a couple moments to caress his swollen shaft with a hand. Kyle flinched and giggled at my touch. His legs tightened around my waist.

'Come _oonnn._' He beckoned.

'Alright alright!' I said.

I shifted myself beneath him and gently eased myself inside him. 3,2,1; Kyle made his usual long, breathy gasp that he always makes at the first insertion. I brought my left hand up to his shoulder, repetitively stroking and cupping the crook of his neck. His head turned to the side, far too inviting for a kiss. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek. He turned back a little and opened his eyes halfway. I kissed his gentle pink lips softly, starting to thrust a little harder into him.

A very fluid motion that ran through both of us began to pick up; the thrusting of my hips that melted into his, surrounded by his legs that always seemed to wriggle about on my back, and inches up his hands swarmed around on my flesh. As my thrusts picked up, so did the pressure that Kyle applied to my back through his fingertips.

We got to the point where he was nearly clawing me, (hard enough to leave those little red trails that last for just a couple seconds) and our kisses continued. Occasionally I would venture out from his lips and kiss about his cheek, nose and chin, but his rose bud mouth was most comfortable. He let out little breaths of air that were followed up by high pitched gasps with every thrust I delivered into him.

I picked up speed more and more, to the point where Kyle's breaths could not keep in time with each thrust, and he began humming moans into my mouth. I awkwardly managed to get my hand down to his shaft and grab hold of it. We had gotten to the point in our lovemaking where we could plan for us to both climax at nearly the same time. My thumb ran over the head of his firm cock, causing him to blurt out loud moans in rhythm with my gyrations. I squeezed him hard.

It wasn't long until my climax time approached. I slowed down for a few brief moments,

where Kyle caught his breath, and then quickly picked up speed. I rammed him furiously hard as I came deep inside him. He let out a long, whiney moan, and reached climax at the same instant. He ejaculated onto my hand and abdomen with a series of gasps.

Life came to a sudden halt. I dismounted Kyle and laid down next to him. I pulled the bed sheets over the two of us and put my arms securely around his waist. I rolled onto my back and he propped his head up on my chest.

'Alright, hun?' I asked quietly.

Kyle yawned and nodded. I kissed him on the forehead.

'I think it may have been a bad idea to come out here.' I concluded.

'Wanna go home tomorrow?' Kyle asked.

'Yeah…I think so.'


	5. Craving

**Chapter 5**

_It is a sunny poison_

_Golden rays_

_And they say_

_It must be immediately treated_

We left the town quickly. I had a pretty good idea of how to get home, but I was worried about other matters. What was Kyle's mom going to say? What were _my _parents going to think of _me_?

We drove for hours until we started seeing signs for South Park, and by the evening of that day we were back home. Things were awkward and scary.

I pulled up out front of my house and prepared to go in.

'Coming in with me?' I asked with a nervous sigh.

'Might as well.'

We got out of the car and went up to the door. I put my key into the door and looked at Kyle. We both put on fake smiles and opened it up. My parents were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Their heads turned from the door opening.

'Stanley?' My mom called out.

'Hey mom…'

She stood up and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek.

'Stanley where were you!? We tried calling your cellphone but…'

'I left it here.'

'Oh my God Stanley, are you alright?'

'Mom I'm fine. I was gone for like…a day.'

'Stanley what the **fuck **did you think you were doing?' My dad asked harshly.

'It's Kyle's mom, dad.'

Kyle nodded.

'It _is_. I'm afraid of her.' He said shyly.

'Maybe we should all go over there.' My mom suggested.

I exchanged looks with Kyle.

'That might be a bad idea.'

'Stan, we have to face it.' Kyle said, taking my hand.

We all went to Kyle's house. Thrilling.

'Kyle, Oh my God!!' His mom called out happily. She ran out and grabbed Kyle, kissing him on the forehead. Her happiness ceased when she saw me and my parents.

'What are you all doing here?' She asked.

'Mom,' Kyle said. 'We need to talk. We _all _need to talk.'

Kyle led us into the living room and had us all sit down. His dad, too.

'Okay bubby,' His mom started. 'why is Stanley here?'

'Mom you need to understand something.' Kyle began. 'I love Stan. And his parents know it, and they accept our love. It's something that you can't deny, and we can't run away from it.'

'Kyle --'

'Mom listen. I love him, his parents are cool with it, you want me to be happy…I'm happy with Stan.'

There was an awkward silence for a very long time. Three minutes, and counting.

'Kyle…' His dad said to break the silence. 'I think your argument is justified.'

His mom was still thinking.

'Mom…I'm happy with him…' Kyle said calmly.

'Kyle.' His mom said. She stood up and walked in front of Kyle. She grabbed his hands.

'I'm glad that you're happy. And I guess I'd be mashugganah to not want my own baby boy to be happy.'

'Please mom. I'm not a "baby boy."' Kyle said, blushing. 'So….?'

'You can date Stan.'


	6. Reach Out

**Chapter 6**

_I wanted to forget, completely and down_

_I was counting columns and confused birds_

_I don't exist without you_

_Let me go, let me go_

'So you guys are like, out of the closet now?'

'You two are gay?'

'Kyle and Stan are playing butt darts?'

Words went around school. And we didn't care. We didn't even care when Cartman found out.

'Oh maah _God_!' he taunted, after he had followed us out to my car once school was out. 'I knew it! I _knew _it!'

'Cartman, we don't care.' I told him. 'Everybody knows.'

'Yeah, but you two are GAY!' He screamed.

'WE KNOW!' Kyle shrieked. 'Do you think that it makes you cool to know that we're gay? Everybody knows! Everybody fucking knows!'

'Yes Kyle. I realize that everybody knows.' Cartman's excitement died down and he became much more docile. 'But what you do not seem to comprehend, is the fact that I always teased you for being gay and the two of you would refute it.'

'Okay, so we've grown up.' I concluded. 'Get over it.'

We got into my car and locked Cartman out. He pulled on the driver's door but it didn't open, which caused him to become irate.

'Put down your window God damn it! You put that fucking window down right now Stan!'

I flipped him off and started the car up.

'God damn it!!!'

Kyle turned the radio up real loud and put his window down.

'Sorry Eric, _I can't hear you_.' He shouted out into the parking lot.

I started backing up and Cartman stayed where he was, his meaty fists in tight little balls pounding angrily against the air. Kyle stuck his tongue out as we drove off. Right outside of the parking lot we saw Kenny walk away from some unfamiliar car. I pulled up along side him and rolled my window down.

'Hey Kenny!' I shouted to him. He turned around quickly and waved. 'What's going on?'

Kenny walked up to my window and rested both elbows on the rim.

'I just got totally denied.' He said sadly.

'Denied what?' Kyle asked with a pseudo innocence.

'Denied a massive hard fucking with Bebe.' Kenny replied with a growl. Kinda made me think of Austin Powers. Kyle's eyes twitched.

'Um…okay…' I mumbled. 'What did you do, ask to bang her?'

'Sorta,' Kenny said. 'I mean I've never done it with her before, so I thought it was about time right? You won't believe what she said.'

'Yeaaah…what?' I asked. Kenny leaned in closer to me, and I backed my head up a little.

'She said that she doesn't "want sex with a guy." CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE IT!?'

I looked at Kyle with eyes wide open.

'The fuck?' I asked nobody.

'Well Kenny we gotta get going.' Kyle said abruptly. 'Good luck and stuff.'

We drove off.

'What's Kenny mean about Bebe? Did she turn gay too?' I said to Kyle. He shrugged his shoulders.

'I dunno.'

'Anyway, do you just want to go back to my house?' I asked him.

'Yeah I guess.'

Kyle's parents didn't like me spending the night at his house. I think that it irked them a little too much, even though they were accepting of our lifestyle choice. Luckily, _my _parents wouldn't let us down any time soon; despite all that had happened, my mom was still very happy to have Kyle over for the weekend. Even though occasionally she'd come knocking on our door to tell us, (Kyle mostly, actually) to be quiet. But she never said that we couldn't have sex. And I know that they both were very well aware of the fact that I was boning Kyle every Saturday night.

'Kyle would you mind going inside before me? I'll be a bit.' I said. Kyle looked at me uncomfortably.

'Why?' he asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

'I just need to get some stuff together. I'll be just a couple minutes. You can go inside and see what my mom's making for dinner or something, okay?'

'O…kay…'

He got out of the car and went inside my house. Knowing that he didn't like it when I did it around him, I took a cigarette out of my pocket and put it in my mouth. I lit it with one of the lighters I keep underneath the car seat and took a couple long drags. I gathered up my school crap and got out of the car. I threw my cigarette butt in the pile with the others under a bush by my door and went inside.

'Sorry Kyle.' I said. He was sitting on my sofa watching TV sleepily.

'It's okay.' He said with a smile. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed him on the nose gently.

'So what do you wanna do?'

Kyle wrinkled his nose.

'You smell bad, Stan,' Kyle said, sniffing around my neck. 'You smell,…you smell kinda dirty.'

'Uh. Don't worry about it. It's just school smells. You smell bad too, you know.' I said quickly. Kyle grabbed my hand and smelled my fingertips.

'No, you smell…' He paused for a moment, then threw me off of him. 'God damn it Stan! Were you smoking?!?' He sat up straight and folded his arms.

'Baby I'm sorry.' I coaxed, trying to get his arms around him again.

'Get off.' He hissed. 'I can't believe you were smoking.'

'Kyle I smoke all the time.'

'But never around me! Never when you're about to see me! Go take a shower.'

I immediately went upstairs and ran the water. I closed the bathroom door and disrobed.

'Stanley, you in there?' My dad asked while knocking on the door.

'Yeah. I'm just taking a shower real quick.' I answered. 'I'm a little funky is all.

'Alright. You know Kyle's down there, right?'

'I know, it's cool.'

I got into the shower and soaped up my hands and neck first, since the smoky smell builds up there first.

Someone knocked on the door again.

'Dad?' I asked. There was no reply and the door opened a little.

'Jesus Christ!' I yelled out, and quickly tried to find a towel to shield myself. But I cooled down when I saw Kyle slip through the doorway.

'Sorry I yelled at you.' I barely made out through the sound of the shower.

'It's okay.' I said. Kyle slipped out of his clothes and daintily threw them onto the floor. I opened up the shower door and poked my head out.

'Are you coming in?'

'No, I'm just gonna get naked and dance around outside the shower.' Kyle said sarcastically. He laughed and came into the shower with me. The water coming from the showerhead collected in little beads in his red curls, slowly soaking through. Droplets ran down his perfect, pale chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me.

'Maybe I'm too hard on you about smoking.' He said quietly between kisses. I ran my fingers through his moistening hair. His green globes glistened up at me, staring deep into my heart and soul.

'You look so pretty.' I told Kyle, delicately kissing his cheek. He smiled and blushed. I ran my hands down his back, softly running my fingers through the notches in his spine. Kyle let out a small, breathy moan, and pressed him chest up against mine. His eyes come to about where my chin ends, so his forehead comfortably rested against my neck. He sighed, closed his eyes and snuggled against me.

I picked up the soap and ran it along Kyle's back, leaving a trail of pearly bubbles behind. He let out a series of long, throaty moans as my soapy hands searched his entire body through.

'Maybe it's about time,' Kyle began to say, soft and slow. 'that I start to deal with your smoking habit.' I kissed his forehead.

'You don't have to if you don't want to.'

'I want to. It'll make you happy.' He looked up at me sweetly. 'If my mom can handle us being gay together, I can let you smoke around me. But if you start doing it too much I'll worry for your health.'

Kyle picked up the bottle of shampoo, squeezed some into his palms and began to run his fingers through my hair. He gently scrubbed and massaged my scalp, occasionally rubbing his thumbs over my earlobes. I rolled my head around fluidly, closing my eyes and sighed. His fingers danced about through my soapy hair, leaving tracks of pleasure in the black cornfield. I rinsed out my hair and turned Kyle around.

'My turn!' I announced, taking up the bottle of shampoo and getting some onto my hands. I brushed my fingers through his glorious curls, kneading his head ever so gently with my palms. Kyle's head tilted to the side and he moaned a little. I moved backward slightly so that we were in the direct path of the water, and I watched the soap flow out of Kyle's hair and cascade down his back. I put my arms around his soft waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at me sweetly.

'You look so cute when you're all drippy.' I kissed him and turned the water off. He frowned.

'Come on, get out.' I said. I opened up the shower door and grabbed a towel from the rack. I handed it to Kyle, who was stepping out of the shower before me, and sopped up some of the water from his body. He got another towel and handed it to me. He had an absolutely adorable smile on his face; one that really accentuated his curvy cupid's bow.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and came out of the shower.

'Hey, you know,' I said. 'Even though it's a school night, would you be able to stay over with me?'

'Sure.'

'Ask your parents?'

'Fuck them.'

'Nooo…I was thinking me, not them!' I said, laughing. Kyle kissed me on the cheek.

'That goes without saying, duh!'

Snuggling in a soft bed always feels nicer if you've taken a shower earlier. Kyle insisted on getting into bed with nothing on, (which was slightly unusual for him since he generally gets under the covers with boxers on). But that was certainly no problem, and I decided to follow after him as well.

We went to bed early so that we had time to make love before getting enough sleep for school. My parents didn't really care what we did as long as we weren't late for class. And since I drove to school, we didn't have a particular time frame set.

I laid my head down on Kyle's chest and traced circles around his ribs.

'We gonna get busy?' I asked, grinning up at him.

'You know it.' Kyle said in a devious tone. I sat up and pounced on top of Kyle's slender body. I kissed his forehead and nuzzled against his neck.

'I was thinking,' Kyle began. 'Can we try going doggie style?'

'I suppose so. If you'd be happy with it.'

'Yeah! Yeah yeah! Totally.' He grinned.

I flipped him around and pulled him up and onto his hands and knees. We didn't generally go at it in that position, since it felt a little bit too distant 'cause we couldn't really kiss.

I did all of those preparations that Kyle finds _incredibly _awkward, and gently put myself inside him. We hadn't been going at it for very long when suddenly somebody knocked at me window.

'Oh what the HELL!' I shouted, really pissed off that we had been interrupted. 'If that's Cartman I'm gonna fucking kill him.'

I got out and off of Kyle, pulled my boxers on and opened up my curtains. Kyle rolled onto his back and pulled the bed clothes up to his chest.

Kenny was standing on a ladder with his hands up against my window.

'Dude, what the fuck.' I said. He signaled that he couldn't hear me, and I opened the window a crack. 'Dude, what the fuck!' I repeated.

'Well, I called Kyle to get what our homework was in Chem, and I heard that he wasn't home. I assumed that he was here, and I thought well hey, maybe they're having sex. Then I thought maybe I could get a little voyeurism in. But your curtains were shut, so I figured I'd just knock and maybe you'd let me watch.'

'Kenny go home.' I told him. He made a sad face.

'What if I wasn't even in my room?' I asked.

'I knew you were, because I could hear Kyle moaning from all the way out here.'

'You could not!' Kyle yelled from my bed. 'If you couldn't hear Stan talking to you, then you couldn't hear _me_!'

Kenny pushed the window open more and invited himself in.

'That's where you're wrong, Kyle.' He walked over to my boyfriend and sat down next to him on my bed. 'Because you moan really, really loud. And someone with hearing as selective as me, it's going to be the only thing I can hear at this time of night. Sounds good though.'

'Back off, dude.' I warned monotonously.

'Don't worry Stan, this isn't some ploy to steal your babe. He does look really good though, doesn't he?'

I sat down next to Kenny on the bed. 'Back off, Kenny. Though you're my best friend, you are not my _boy _friend.'

'I told you, I'm not trying to steal him.' Kenny said with a laugh. 'You love him way too much to let anybody come between you two. And I know that you'd rather be making out profusely instead of talking to me, right?'

Kyle looked at me and smiled. 'That's so cute!' He said with a giggle.

'You would, though, wouldn't you?'

'Kenny…' I said, taking on a bored expression. 'Kenny, you aren't going to watch us make out.'

'OH COME ON! Just for a little while! One kiss! Just one kiss!' Kenny pleaded.

Kyle sat up and put him arms around my shoulders and pecked my cheek.

'He's taking valuable time away from us, Stan.'

'I'm not going to make out with you for him. Kenny, can you leave please?'

'Okay, okay…' Kenny got up and made for the window. 'So much for _that_.'

'Oh and by the way,' Kyle added. 'You don't take Chemistry. Nor do I.'

He popped out of the window and I closed it behind me. I took my boxers off and got back into bed.

'Anyway, where were we?' I asked. Kyle answered with a long kiss, which ended up getting me on top of him again. His arms went around my waist and started to stroke my back, up and down. I lifted his legs and, right when I was about to get back to where we left off, Kyle said 'Stan, you forgot to close the curtains.'

'God damn it!' I looked at my window and saw that Kenny was still at the window peeping in through where the curtains were still open. I got out of bed again and flipped Kenny the bird before pulling the curtains closed.

'Nice shlong!' I heard Kenny say from through the glass.

'Okay, no more interruptions.'

I came back to bed and adjusted myself accordingly. I pressed into him slowly and began to thrust gently. Kyle clawed at my back and moaned.

'I don't think it's gonna take loooong!' He whined.

'Meh.'

I thrust into him as hard as I could for a couple minutes, huffing against his neck and barely tolerating his almost painful scratches in my back. I kissed him on the lips several times between loud breathes, that he echoed with softer, high-pitched moans.

As predicted, it didn't take long until we both approached climax. Kyle bit onto his lower lip, dug his fingernails into my back and thrusted upward against my rocking hips as we both came.

'Oh my **GOD** Stan! Oh my God!' He shouted at his peak.

'Shhshsh…not so loud.' I told him quietly.

We began to settle down, and my mom knocked on the door.

'Stanley, tell Kyle to keep it down a little, okay hon?' She said sleepily.

'Sorry!' We both said together.

'It's okay, me and your father are just trying to sleep as all. Good night!'

'Night mom.'


	7. Count to 100

**Chapter 7**

(Note: Things are going to get KINKY. just fyi n.n)

_One, two, after five_

_Mommy, daddy, forgive me_

I didn't want to go to school. I would've been happy sitting in bed with Kyle for the rest of the day. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, eventually.

We drove into school and found Kenny waiting in the parking lot by my space.

'What're you doing here?' I asked him.

'I'm sad.' He said.

Kyle got out of the car, grabbed his school bag and walked over to Kenny.

'What are you sad about?' He asked gently.

'I think I'm jealous of you guys' relationship.'

'Why are you jealous?' I asked with a roll of my eyes. I got out of the car, locked the doors and stood next to Kenny and Kyle. 'How can you possibly be jealous of us?'

Kyle glared at me.

'_What_?!'

'Well, see guys…' Kenny began. 'I've never had a committed relationship; just spontaneous sex. And the more I think about it, the more I realize how nice it must be.'

'Don't worry Kenny,' Kyle said calmly, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. 'You'll find somebody for you. If you can get laid then you can find a date.'

I started toward the school, and Kyle soon followed.

'See you around.' He hollered back to Kenny, and then to me quietly, 'What the hell do you have to be so rude to him for?'

'It's just a ploy to get attention! Can't you tell!?' I said.

Kyle hooked his arm around mine and walked closer to me.

'I understand why you might think that, but don't you understand his pain?'

'Not _really_. I have you.' I held the school door open for Kyle and smiled at him, but he didn't even look at me. 'Oh come on.' I said.

'Don't you see that this is serious?' Kyle complained. 'He's our best friend and he needs help.'

'What do you want to do about it, then?'

'We should try to set him up with somebody.'

'Can't he do that on his own time?'

'Why are you being so hostile about this?' Kyle asked sharply.

'Okay, okay, I'll be better about it.'

Kyle couldn't come over after school, so I figured I'd be a good person and have Kenny over instead. We were driving home in my car and he lit up a cigarette. I joined him.

'Nice to have drive someone who lets me smoke around them.' I said.

'Kyle doesn't let you smoke?'

'Are you kidding?' I laughed, smoke choking out of my nostrils. 'He _hates _it.'

'Like he's one to talk.' Kenny said, slumping back in his chair laxly.

'What do you mean? He doesn't smoke.'

'Not saying he does.' Kenny looked out the window and took a long drag on his cigarette. We got to my house but I didn't let Kenny leave the car.

'What do you mean _he's one to talk_?' I insisted on asking.

'Dude, Stan, you know he drinks right?'

'Sometimes.'

'Stan, he drinks a _lot_.'

'But when!? I'm with him every weekend!'

'_Every _weekend?'

'Almost every weekend.' I said, my voice getting small.

'Yeah, and you know what he does those weekends that aren't with you?' Kenny got out of the car, slammed the door and came around to my side. I swallowed hard, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat.

'N…no?'

'He's getting **absolutely _bombed _**with me in my basement.'

My heart sank.

'With you?' I asked nervously. 'Just you?'

'You know it. And that's why he was so protective over how I'm feeling about you two.'

I suddenly pulled at a string of Kenny's plan, and got angry.

'Are you trying to steal him from me?'

'Never said I was doing anything sexual with him.'

'Well, alright.' I smiled a little and got out of the car. 'I guess it's alright if you're getting loaded with him. It'd just be nice if you could let me come, too.'

'Stan, you gotta learn something about boys.' Kenny said casually, putting his arm around my shoulder.

'Kenny…I _am _a boy.'

'I know, but there're boys like you,' He started. 'And then there're boys like Kyle. Me too, a little. Boys that like it _in their _butts.'

We went inside, and up to my room. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs. Kenny sat next to me and laid back.

'So what about THOSE boys?'

'Well, first of all,' He began. 'They need time away from boys like you sometimes. It's just like chicks; they don't always want to be around boys.'

'O…kay…so what you're trying to say…is…uh…'

'Me and Kyle time is like girl time for girls.'

I sat and let the information Kenny had just given me gestate for a while. Kyle needs time away from me, because we're different people. So he spends one or two days a month getting drunk with Kenny. But he never tells me about it, he just says he's busy. Why wouldn't he tell me if he was going to spend time away from me with _our _best friend?

'Wait a minute.' I said. Kenny sat up quickly.

'What?'

'You said you never said you were doing anything sexual with Kyle.'

'Yeah, and?' He suddenly looked nervous.

'But you never said that you _weren't _doing anything sexual with him.'

Kenny took on a naughty little smile. He jumped onto his hands and knees and grinned at me.

'Were you…did you?…are you?!?!' I sputtered. Kenny put his arms around my shoulders and licked at my cheek.

'Maaaaybe.'

'You little shit head!' I said, trying to be angry but I just ended up laughing from his tongue, tickling my jawbone. 'I knew it!! You were acting all sad and stuff just to get in on me and Kyle!'

'Who could blame me?'

'…Uh…' How could I make a comeback to that? He just totally complimented me and Kyle and our relationship.

Kenny kissed my cheek.

'Come on, we're all teenagers. Isn't being a teenager all about sexual exploration? Besides, you're too young to be in a committed relationship.'

Kenny's hand started stroking my chest, and slipped up underneath my shirt. I shivered from the contact.

'K-k-kenny, it's s-s-still wrong Kenny.' I pleaded, trying not to enjoy his fingers too much.

He suddenly jumped onto my lap, facing me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and slowly started to grind his crotch against mine. I winced, holding back the pleasure.

'Stop! Kenny stop! I don't want this!'

Kenny choked out into laughter.

'The fuck you don't!' He pressed his lips to mine and suddenly pushed his tongue into my mouth.

I couldn't hold back any longer -- I welcomed his tongue with my own, and placed my arms around his waist. He wasn't nearly as curvy and Kyle, but he was definitely as thin. My hands slipped down his back and onto his butt - perfectly formed for my hands. I couldn't help but give him a couple squeezes. He giggled and pushed back into my palms. Our kiss broke, and Kenny rocked his head back, wanton for kisses along his neck. I fed into desire. My nose nuzzled around his neck, jaw line and collar bone, kissing along the way. Kenny closed his eyes and moaned softly.

Suddenly, reality clicked in and a pushed Kenny off me. I sat up and went for the door.

'Kenny, I can't do this.' I said, looking away from him.

'Why not?! You like to so much…' He said, manipulatively. 'And I do, too. Don't worry, Kyle will understand.'

'It's not that! I just can't! It's _so _wrong.' I put my hand on my doorknob.

'It doesn't matter.'

'Yes it does. Kenny, it really does.'

'No, it doesn't. I already fucked him, anyway.'

I turned around slowly, mouth wide open.

'What…did you say?' I said with a gasp.

'I fucked him. I assumed that you would've figured it out by now.'

'You fucked my boyfriend!? And then tried to sex me up!?'

Kenny stood up and walked over to me slowly.

'So?'

I glared at him.

'Dude…you _fucked _my _boyfriend_.'

'Mmhmm…and I tell you what.' He put his arms around my shoulders again. I pulled back a little, then decided that I didn't care. 'He was _great_. He really takes a like a bitch. Just a little, horny, slutty little bitch.' His voice got slowly more soft and seductive. 'I'll give you head if you'd like.'

'Uh. No. I wouldn't like. You know, maybe it's about time you get home? I think I need to talk this over with Kyle.'

'Alright…suit yourself.' Kenny opened my bedroom door and left. 'But don't blame me when Kyle's begging for a threesome and you're denying him what he craves.'

I shut my door and called Kyle immediately.

'Hey, Kyle? Yeah…what's up? You aren't busy are you?'

'Nah.'

'Okay cool. Listen, me and Kenny were talking…'

I didn't say anything, and neither did Kyle. I pulled at the phone cord nervously. 'Well….'

'OKAY STAN. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Two weeks ago, I wasn't busy with my family, I was getting drunk with Kenny.'

'Kyle,--'

'No, I'm sorry! Things got out of hand, a-a-and he had sex with me. I'm so sorry…God Stan, will you ever forgive me?!'

'Kyle I know…' I paused and took a deep breath. 'Kenny told me. And then he tried it with me. Don't worry about it…I just don't want it to…'

'…Eh…?'

'I don't know! God Kyle…it's so conflicting! He said that teenagers are supposed to be sexually explorative, a-and he was so sexy…'

'Y'know Stan…Maybe…'

Nobody said anything for a while.

'Maybe we should just…'

And we both said, '…have a threesome and move on?'

'Yeah…' I agreed. 'But no like,…no real sex-sex, right?'

'Right.'

So the following weekend became dedicated to carnal instinct explorations with Kenny, Kyle and I.

We got to Kenny's pretty late, and headed down into the basement. Kenny was sitting on his ratty sofa with the TV playing some insignificant network show.

'Hey guys,' he said quietly. 'How are you doing?'

We sat down on either side of Kenny.

'So boys…'

'So Kenny?' Kyle asked sweetly.

'Boys, boys,' Kenny said, looking to Kyle and then to me. He put his hands on one of our thighs each. 'Ready to have some fun, boys?'

'No sex.' I said bitterly.

'No sex?' Kenny sighed. 'But nuzzling, kissing, squeezing, stroking, biting, spanking OK?'

Kyle's face turned red, and he bit his lower lip. Kenny brushed the back of his knuckles over Kyle's pink cheeks.

'Kyle, what's wrong?' he asked with an adorable little grin. 'Afraid of a little rough foreplay?'

Kyle immediately got up and sat down on my lap, facing me. He hid his face in the crook of my neck and whined.

'Kyle what's wrong?!' Kenny asked again.

'He's embarrassed.' I said. 'You just have to go slow with him. He's a delicate little flower, you know.' I gently ran my hands over his back, soothing him slowly. Kenny squished up closer to us and put his head on my shoulder.

'I feel dirty.' Kyle said, muffled against my neck.

'Don't feel dirty,' Kenny persuaded. 'feel _good_.' He licked my cheek. Within good sportsmanship, I turned my head to face Kenny and kissed him on the nose.

'Rawr!' He said between his teeth, biting down and shimmying his shoulders a little.

'See Kyle? Even Stan's feeling a little kinky.'

'C'mon Kenny, we'll let Kyle sit by himself for a little.' I said, laughing a little.

I took Kyle off of my lap and faced Kenny, letting my arms go around his waist and pull his shirt up over his head. Kyle sat in the corner of Kenny's sofa with his arms crossed firmly.

Kenny pulled my shirt off and ran his hands all over my chest, feeling every little nook and cranny of my skin.

'Dude, you're ripped.' He said, giggling.

I ran my hands down Kenny's back and into his boxers. I gave his butt a little squeeze and he jumped.

'Your hands are cold!' He squealed, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'They'll warm up.' I said, squeezing him a little harder.

'You can grab harder than that, you know.' He teased.

I clenched onto his cheeks firmly for a few seconds, which caused Kenny to let out a loud moan. His arms quickly flung around my back and clawed down into my flesh.

Kyle moved over closer to us shyly. I turned around and smiled at him.

'Jealous?' Kenny asked. 'Don't worry, there's room.'

'Kyle, you don't have to be so nervous.' I said, putting one of my arms around his waist and pulling him close. 'C'mon honey.'

Kenny rolled his eyes.

'Alright Kyle, you need booze.' He said and stood up. 'I'll be back.' Kenny went upstairs.

'Honey, it'll be okay.' I coaxed.

Kyle gave me a little peck on my cheek. I smiled and kissed his rosy lips.

'See? Not bad.' I said.

Kenny came back downstairs with a whopping bottle of vodka. He threw it at Kyle, who caught it with an incredible viciousness. He pulled off the top and took a great big swig from it. He blinked a couple times, then wiped his lips.

'Go on, you can have a little more.' Kenny said, devilishly.

Kyle nodded and took another swig. He sighed deeply afterward, then laid against me with all of his weight. He handed me the bottle, and I took a sip.

'Eugghk.' I shuddered. 'Tastes like floor cleaner.'

'I knooow…isn't it great?' Kyle said, sounding more high than drunk.

'You like this shit?'

Kenny laughed quietly to himself.

'I LOVE it.' Kyle spurted out. He flung his arms around my shoulders and nuzzled against me. 'Be careful sweetheart, it hits you fast.'

'Eh. I can handle it.'

I took a couple more sips. And some more. Before I knew it, the bottle was almost empty and I was lying on the floor. I remember clinging to Kyle, and getting up at one point. And then I think we watched some bad movie, and then it all went black.

'Stan?'

'Stan, you alive yet?'

I opened my eyes. I was back on Kenny's sofa, and my heart hurt like a mother fucker. Kenny and Kyle were on their knees with their elbows on the sofa.

'Staaaaanley.' Kyle whined. 'Stanley get up already! It's noon.'

'The fuck?' I mumbled. 'Noon?'

Kyle and Kenny giggled to each other.

'Stan,' Kyle said. 'I'm sorry I fucked you.'

'Wha?'

'Me too, Stan.' Kenny said, laughing wildly. 'I'm sorry that I fucked you.'

'I'm sorry that I crapped on your head.' Said Kyle.

'The **fuck**!?!' I exclaimed, grabbing my hair. Nothing. 'What the fuck are you guys talking about?'

The two boys completely cracked up.

'Sorry!!' Kyle said, giving me a hug. 'You're just so funny when you're hung over!'

'When you're drunk, too!' Kenny added.

'What the hell did I do last night?'

'Well you _did _fuck me.' Kyle said, stroking my hair softly.

'Hells yeah.' said Kenny. He grinned deviously. 'And I got your boy again.'

'Oh jeez. Can I go back to sleep?' I said, laughing a little. But I was also sorta serious. 'What other penetrations happened?'

'That was it. Cocks in Kyle, that's all.' Kenny said.

'Oh Jesus Christ.'

I went home and felt incredibly unclean. I took an hour long shower trying to get myself feeling a little bit more moral. Later on in the day, Kyle came over and tried to get everything straight.

'So we're done with that, right?' he asked.

'Totally. Never again, never again.'

Kyle smiled.

'Good.' He said. 'I'm sorry that all happened.'

'Naaah, don't be sorry. From what I can remember, it was pretty cool. And I think it's tied Kenny over for a while.'

'Yeah.'

'So, monogamy from here on out?'

'Yes. Promise.'

'Seal it with a kiss?'

'Always!'


	8. 8 The totally creative title!

**Chapter 8**

'Stan, wait up.'

_Jesus Christ_. I really didn't want to see Wendy. I hadn't talked to her since we broke up, and I was happy with that.

'Stan!'

'What?!'

Wendy had stopped me in halls between classes.

'I want to talk to you, Stan.'

'About what?'

'Well, I'm glad we broke up.'

I stopped walking. 'What?'

'I want to tell you that I'm really happy with your relationship with Kyle.'

'…yeah?' She obviously didn't want to cuss me out or anything. I smiled at her.

'Yeah! And so I thought, hey, if you and your best friend hooked up…well…'

'You're dating Bebe aren't you?'

She nodded sweetly, clasping her hands together.

'Uh…That's great?!' I thought it was, but I had a hard time expressing myself.

'Well I gotta get to class. See you around!'

I closed my eyes and listened to the water sloshing around me; warm, splashing against the my side and the walls of the bathtub.

'Don't fall asleep, Stan.' I heard Kyle say, ripping my curtain of pre-sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Kyle looking straight at me, smiling. He was sitting up on my lap with his calves submerged in the bathwater.

'I'm glad your bathtub is so wide.' He said cheerfully.

'Meeeh…' I mumbled, still half asleep. 'Can't I get some rest?'

'We can rest after our bath.' Kyle said, pressing his palms onto my chest. I leaned over and kissed me on the nose. I stuck my tongue out at him.

'You don't seriously think we're going to sleep, do you?'

'Well…I dunno…' Kyle said thoughtfully. He looked up and put his hand to his chin. 'I was thinking maybe we can let up on the sex for a while.'

'Why? Uh. I mean, I'm not _complaining_, but why? Something wrong?'

'Naah…nothing wrong. I just don't think it's exactly necessary right now.'

I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He purred and pressed his chest against mine.

'Awfully playful for not wanting sex.' I teased.

'Well, there's sex, and then there's play…' Said Kyle, giving me a little kiss on my chest.

'So why can't we combine them?

'We _do_. But I sorta feel like we don't have to.'

For the next month, me and Kyle completely abstained from sex. It wasn't too bad, since we still spent weekends together and still cuddled and made out. So it was all good. But I still wondered if maybe it was Kyle's bizarre way of breaking up with me.

'You don't think Kyle's breaking up with me, do you?' I asked Kenny while I drove him home from school one day. Kyle had to get home early, so he wasn't with me.

'Naaah…' Kenny reassured.

'Then why would he be holding off on sex?'

Kenny lit up a cigarette and took a long drag on it. 'I dunno. Maybe his butt is sore.'

'His butt is sore?'

'It could be.'

'Knowing him, he wouldn't want to talk about it.'

'Yeaah…and since he takes it like such a bitch he's bound to get a little sore after a while. Happens to me sometimes.'

'Really?' I pulled up in front of my house and sat with the car engine on. I took one of Kenny's cigarettes and propped it into my mouth.

'Mhhm,' Kenny said between his lips. 'Craig used to like to give it really, really rough. And after taking it that hard twice a week for awhile, I had to take a break for a while. Actually come to think of it, he was a bit too hard.'

'Uh…' Too much information. But Kenny doesn't know the meaning of those words.

Kenny stayed over for a while, watching TV with me. My mom invited him for dinner but he declined. He said he had to be home around seven.

'Stanley, phone.' My mom interrupted between commercials.

'Be right back.' I said to Kenny.

I popped into the kitchen and took the phone from my mom's hand.

'Hello?'

'Hey…' It was Kyle.

I walked into the pantry, to be farther away from my mom, who was also with my dad in the kitchen.

'What's up?'

'Can I come over?'

'Sure, I guess. Kenny's over. But yeah, come on.'

'Can I come over in a couple minutes?'

'You know it.'

I came back into the living room and sat down next to Kenny again.

'Kyle's coming over.'

'Yay!' Kenny said quietly. 'Now we can talk about why he doesn't want to have sex!'

'Em…actually, can we **not** discuss sex with him, and me and you and stuff?'

'Why not?'

'Because Kyle gets awkward over things like that. Real easy.'

'Awww…but it so much fun to watch him get embarrassed.'

I looked at Kenny seriously, slanting my eyes and him.

'I mean it, Kenny; not sex talk with him.'

'Fine. Be no fun.' He stuck his tongue out at me and slumped back into my couch. He changed the channel on the TV. Some fucked up soap opera, and then another fucked up soap opera. And then some outrageous people who think they're so funny because they say, 'penis.'

Kyle invited himself in a couple minutes later.

'Hey dudes.' He said, sitting himself down on the sofa between me and Kenny.

'Hey.' I quietly replied, then brought my head closer to Kyle and gave him a kiss. He giggled against my lips and put his arms around my shoulders.

'You look _hot_.' I said with a growl. Kenny rolled his eyes.

'Alright, alright. Get a room already.'

Kyle flipped Kenny the bird and put his legs across my lap.

'What're we watching?' he asked, looking at the TV.

'Some stupid soap opera.' Kenny said.

'Ew.' Kyle snatched up the remote from Kenny and put on LOGO. 'Look, a special on hip hop lesbians! I always thought they were cool…'

Kenny stared.

'Uhh…Hip hop lesbians…?' He said monotonously. 'You could never bang them. And even if you could, they'd be all "YOOO!!!" the whole time."

'I wouldn't want to bang them.' Kyle said cutely. He ran his fingers through my hair a couple times. 'Why would I want to bang anybody else when I have my Stan?'

'That's so cute!' I heard my mom say as she came up from the basement. She walked passed us with a basket full of laundry and Kyle removed his legs from my lap.

'Stanley honey, could I have a word?' she asked.

'Sure.' I got up and followed my mom upstairs. 'What's up?' I asked.

She put the basket down on the floor of my bedroom and looked at me.

'I don't want to make anything sound too awkward,' she started. 'but I've noticed that, since I've been washing your bed sheets for a while now, they're considerably more…cleaner.'

'Awww mooooom…'I whined, putting my face into my hands. 'Is this about my sex life!?'

'Now Stan, a healthy sexual appetite is normal. And I know as well as any other person that at your age it's something you really want to do a lot.'

I moaned in embarrassment. There really is nothing like your mom telling you about people's sex lives.

'Stanley, listen to me,' my mom insisted. 'I'm just worried about your relationship with Kyle. Are you not having sex?'

'We're…taking a little break. But it's not a big deal. Why do you care?'

'I told you that it's a healthy, normal thing to be having sex.'

'Mom, I'll have sex when I want to.'

'Well me and your father, too, think that you and Kyle should have sex tonight. We'll go out for a while if it'd make you happy.'

'Mooooooommmmm…'

'Stanley, you don't want to ruin your relationship.'

'Okaaaaaayyy…'

I went back down stairs and popped on the sofa. Kyle snuggled up against me immediately.

'I missed you.' He said sensually. I kissed him.

'Missed you, too.'

'COME ON!' Kenny complained. He folded his arms and pouted.

'Kyle can I talk to you?'

'Sure go ahead.'

'No, away from Kenny.'

I stood up and pulled Kyle into the kitchen with me. I put my hands on his waist and stood close to him.

'My mom wants us to have sex tonight.'

'_WHAT_? Ew!!'

'No no no…not like THAT. She knows that we haven't been doing it a lot lately and thinks it's "unhealthy," so they're going out tonight so we can bang.'

'I dunno…sounds kinda…not right. But she has a point.'

I heard the floor creak my the kitchen doorway.

'God damn it Kenny!'

'I was just walking around!'

'Sooo…my parents aren't home, what do ya' wanna do?' I said, sounding remarkably like John Wayne. I had Kyle pinned down to my bed.

'I dunno…I'm not feeling up to sexing right now.' Kyle said with a yawn. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

'Aw come on.' I persuaded. 'My parents gave us the evening to bang.'

Kyle ran his fingertips along the side of my cheek thoughtfully. He stared up at me, eyes dreamily half-open, and smiled.

'I guess we can.' He said slowly. 'But just not too rough, I'm feeling very…whimsical…'

'Stop trying to be deep.' I said, laughing.

I pulled his shirt up to his shoulders and started kissing his chest all over, slow and gently. I laid the side of my face down on his stomach and sighed.

'Maybe you're right…' I said. 'Maybe we aren't feeling it right now.'

'I never said that…I mean, we can. Come on.' Kyle ruffled my hair and laughed a little. 'Come on, come on, we can totally do it.'

'Okay!' I propped my head up on his body and smiled.

I sat myself up on his thighs and started to undress him, as he began to with me as well. Once fully nude, I grabbed up Kyle's legs and hoisted them around my waist. I did the embarrassing part, (hee hee hee) and slowly went inside him.

If felt good to be home again, back inside that sweet kosher butt.

'You alright?' I asked between grunts. Kyle nodded, since he had been rendered utterly speechless from pleasure. He put both of his hands onto my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Once I was centimeters from his lips he said, 'Let's never go this long without having sex again,' then gasped for a breath before letting a throaty moan drag out for a while.

I continued to get my thrusting up to speed. I was now paying very close attention to how our bodies seemed to fit perfectly; that the curve of his butt, that slowly melts into his thighs presses perfectly again my hips. And with every thrust there's a bit of space for a second that gets immediately filled up again with flesh, resulting in an ever-so-quiet slap. I didn't realize how incredibly magical we bonded. It made me start to think that perhaps we were taking the weekend fuck sessions for granted. As some mere child's play, instead of the fantastical experiences of love and passion that they really were.

Kyle's grip around my waist with his legs tightened, giving me the first hint of climax. I started to rock into him harder, yet slower. He squealed with every thrust, and his hands began to slip off my collar bone from trying to stay on so hard. One more second, and…

BAM! We climaxed at the same time, perfectly on cue. I withdrew myself and eased myself down onto Kyle's stomach.

'I really missed that.' I announced to him. My fingers made tired circles in the bed sheets. Both of Kyle's hands gently pawed over the back of my head, and he sighed deeply.

'I did, too,' he said. 'mostly because I missed connecting with you. Your mom was right, it could've hurt our relationship.'

I didn't care what he was talking about. I was absolutely happy. I nuzzled against his pale chest and closed my eyes.

'I love you.' I said quietly.

'I love you too, darling.' Kyle replied with a little yawn.

I moved up and over so that I was laying along side of my boyfriend, on my side. He retained facing the ceiling, so I let my left hand explore the familiar regions of his chest and ribs. I snuggled close enough to him so that our bodies were touching as much as they possibly could.

'I love the way you hold me.' Said Kyle, and he looked over at me with incredibly love struck eyes. They glittered in what light managed to make it through the window, that I think was from the moon. There was a lot though, because the…

'The curtains are open!?' I said, and quickly sat up. Looking to my window I saw that the curtains were still pulled wide open and the entirety of the window was exposed.

'GOD DAMN YOU!!' I shouted at the familiar little peeping Tom. Or should I say, peeping _Kenny_. The blonde head quickly ducked.

I got out of bed, grabbed a blanket around my waist and ran to my window. Opening it, I shouted, 'Find your own guy!' down to the Kenny who was scampering away. He looked back and me with his tongue sticking out. 'You're just jealous, I know!' I added.

'Who wouldn't be jealous?' Kyle said. 'Come back to bed…' He pleaded, moving over to emphasize the amount of room in the bed.

I came back over and got back into bed with my little daywalker. I laid on my side again, only now Kyle was, too, and facing me. I put my arms around his waist and kissed him. His arms came around my waist and up my back, and to my hair where he brushed around a little.

The front door opened and I heard my parents talking. I broke my kiss with Kyle and closed my eyes, relaxed for sleep.

'See you in the morning.' I said, gently letting my fingertips stroke up and down his back. Kyle yawned again.

'Yus.' He said sleepily, and closed his eyes.

A couple minutes later my mom opened the door, I believe stuck her head inside, said to my dad, 'Looks like they've been busy. They look like angels, don't they?' and closed the door. I don't know if I seemed particularly angelic, but Kyle was definitely pushing otherworldly in his beauty.


	9. Don't fear, Don't trust, Don't be Araid

**Chapter 9**

Around three in the morning, Kyle woke me up.

'Staaaaan,' he whispered, his voice quivering. 'Staaaann!!'

'Wha-what?' my eyes blinked open to see that Kyle was clinging to my chest. I had been laying on my back, and he was still on his side. 'What's wrong?' I mumbled.

'Staann, I had a bad dream,' Kyle whined.

'Nyaww…' I put my arms around him and held him close to me. 'You alright?'

'It was scary.'

'Well it wasn't real, so no worries.' I said and kissed to top of his head.

'It was _loud_.'

'Loud?'

Kyle nodded sadly. He looked up at me, and I saw in the faint bit of light that came through the (yes, shut) curtains that his cheeks were damp with tears.

'Were you crying?' I asked. He nodded again.

'It was scary.' Kyle repeated. He nuzzled against my chest and sniffled a little.

'Don't cry…' I coaxed. 'There's no reason to cry, honey.'

Kyle began to sob quietly against my skin. I caressed the back of his head gently, twirling little swirls of soft red hair between my fingertips.

'It was so loud…' he began. 'I was in a house, a-and there were things that were going to make noise, and they started to, and I just couldn't escape it.' His grip on me tightened and I kissed his head again.

'I had my hands over my ears, and a pillow over my head, but the noise just WOULD NOT STOP.' Kyle shivered and began to cry harder against me.

'Don't cry! You don't need to cry!' I desperately tried to calm him. Turning to my side so that I could face him, I kissed his cheek, jaw and neck several times to make him settle down. His sniffling continued.

'Please don't cry…' I said. 'Nobody wants to see a boy this pretty cry.' I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He didn't kiss back. 'Shhhh…' I stroked the back of his head slowly.

'I don't like bad dreams.' Kyle pouted with a couple more tears streaming down his cheeks and across his nose.

'I know, and neither do I,' I said. 'But please don't cry. It makes me _so _sad.' I kissed him again, and this time he put a little effort toward it. My tongue begged for entrance, but permission was not granted. So I broke the kiss and worked down his neck and to his shoulders, leaving a track of kisses behind. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

'Just try to get some sleep, darling.' I told him. He whined a little. 'What, you don't want to sleep?'

'Nuuu. I can't sleep.' Kyle said sweetly. 'I don't want to.'

I grabbed Kyle by the waist, rolled onto my back and hoisted his body up onto mine. His legs slipped around my sides though our chests remained perfectly pressed together.

'You naughty little boy,' I said, laughing when I saw Kyle was smiling at me. 'You just want more sex, don't you?'

'Maaaaaybe.'

'I'd hate to break it to you, but _I _personally don't like fucking at three-thirty in the morning.'

'Pleeeeeaase.'

'How about we sleep, then in the morning we do it?'

'But I wanna noow!' Kyle moaned.

'Ooookaaaay…If you're gonna complain THAT much, I suppose we can.' I said, somewhat sarcastically. 'But since you want it more than I do, you can go on top.'

'Whatwhat_what_? On top? Me? Wha?!?!'

'You know, you _sit _on me, so to speak, and yeah.'

'Oo…' Kyle ran his hands over my chest, then slipped one down to my crotch.

'How is it that you're so kinky this late?'

Kyle bit his lower lip and looked away, shifting his hips back and forth a little. I felt even more blood leave my head.

'It's a good time for me.' He said finally.

I rested my hands on Kyle's slender waist and pulled him closer.

'You do the honors.' I told him. Kyle's face turned red, and he reached for the lotion on my nightstand.

'Why do _I _have to do it? You know how much I hate this part.' He squirted a bit onto his fingers and wrapped them around my shaft.

'FUCK that's cold!' I said, withdrawing my legs back a little.

'Sorry.' Kyle apologized sweetly, pumping his hand gently.

'Now just go ahead and sit on me, sweetheart.' I told him. He gave me a strange look, then mounted me gently. A sliver of tongue stuck out from between his lips and his brow wrinkled.

'Hey, now,' I gasped a little. 'That's different isn't it?'

'_Yeaaaah_…' Kyle moaned quietly with an exhale of breath. He moved up and down on me, grinding a little each time that he came down. I slipped my hands around Kyle's waist and onto his butt. I grabbed at his cheeks, which helped him thrust against me with an almost forceful disposition.

Kyle rocked his head back and moaned. He extended his hands over my chest, then pulled back and curled his fingers in so that his nails scraped over my flesh. He repeated the process several times, clawing me harder and harder each time.

Eventually with enough thrusts, pounding and grinding we both reached climax, where Kyle shouted out in pleasure a bit too loud.

'You know my parents _are _sleeping.' I reminded him as we lowered gently into our afterglow.

'Sorrryyy.' Kyle panted. He got off of my and laid down on his stomach, with his head resting sideways on my chest. One of his hands secured itself onto my shoulder softly. I put my arms around his waist and kissed the top of his head.

'Now can we get some rest?' I asked, chuckling to myself quietly. Kyle nodded sleepily, closing his eyes and yawning.

When we came downstairs in the morning to get breakfast, my mom was waiting with a message for Kyle.

'Your mother called while you were in bed,' she said to him. 'She said that you College application got through.'

'**Really**?!?' Kyle shouted. He jumped up from his seat at the table and excitedly clasped his hands together. 'I got in then!?'

'Where did you apply?' I asked him with my mouth half full of blueberry waffles that my mom had made.

Kyle faced me and ecstatically slammed his hands onto the kitchen table.

'Perdue!' He shouted.

'Oh…'

_I_ wasn't going to Perdue…

'Well hey, that's great…are you going then?'

'Yeah. I guess. I mean, I got into University of Denver, too, but Perdue has better options. It's more expensive though.'

I _was _going to UD. Did he know that?! If Perdue made him happier…

Kyle sat back down and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't care that my mom was right there, and I was glad to see that he finally didn't either.

'That is so great.' He said to himself as he cut into a waffle.

'Yeah…great.'

'Kyle isn't going to the same College as me.' I complained to Kenny during school a couple days later.

'At least he's going to College. I'm not.'

'But you aren't dating Kyle. I am.'

'I wouldn't worry about it. I mean, you guys can still keep in touch.' Kenny got to his classroom and stopped in front of the door. 'Not physically, of course, but there's still your hand right?'

'My hand doesn't _love me_.' I said angrily. 'Alright, go to class already.'

'Fine, brush me off.'

'I'll talk to you after school, sound good?'

'Suuure.'

'I think that if we're going to different states for College, maybe I should make this summer really, really good for him?' I got into my car, and Kenny stood outside. He propped his elbows up on the driver's side's window rim.

'Oohhh, you mean, GOOD good?' Kenny asked, winking.

'Yeah…' I replied thoughtfully. I started the car's engine, staring at the wheel. I looked up at Kenny. 'Any suggestions?'

'You have no idea how many I have. Mind if I get in for a bit?'

'Sure go ahead.'

He walked around the front of the Chevy and got into the passenger's side.

'Put up the windows.' he commanded. I did as told. 'Come in closer.'

I leaned my face in closer to him. 'Yeah?!'

'First of all, Kyle likes it kinda rough.'

'I don't think so…'

'God damn it! Listen to me! Kyle likes it rough! It's obvious. Okay, so there's this thing that's usually true, not always, but it generally works. Most of the time, the shyer the boy is about sex around someone who isn't his boyfriend, the rougher he actually likes it. It's 'cause when he thinks about sex and the like, he thinks about _rough _sex. Really rough sex. So he's more embarrassed when people talk about it, since he feels like it's sorta wrong that he enjoys it wild.

'Also, guys that take it tend to like getting smacked a little. And that's almost _always _true with 'em.'

'Is not! Kyle wouldn't like pain!' I protested.

'Wanna bet?'

'…No.'

'Bottom boys like a little pain, 'cause they think what they're doing is wrong. Think about it; men aren't exactly designed to receive, right?'

'Rrright.'

'Well, if you're receiving, there's gonna be some part of you that thinks it's wrong. And generally, that part takes the wrong feeling and accepts a little pain. Does that make sense?'

'Uhh…I think? So what you're saying is, that Kyle would like a little pain since he feels like getting pounded is morally obstructing?'

'I wouldn't say it QUITE that way, but sure.' Kenny sat back in his seat and put his feet up on the dashboard. 'Anything else?'

'Well…Hm…Uh…' I thought for a little bit. 'I suppose other than _spanking _him and making our sex more rough, is there anything else I could do to make his experience better?'

'You can go down on him.'

'I do.'

'_Down _down?'

'What d'you mean?'

'There's down, which he does to you, and then there's _down _down, which I highly doubt he does to you.'

'A wha…?' It suddenly clicked. 'AW SICK DUDE! I couldn't do that!!'

'He'd like it, I assure you.' Kenny took on a devilish little expression. 'I know I do.'

'You want me to…' I shivered. 'Aw sick. That's so gross.'

'Dude, if you can put your cock in him, what's wrong with a little oral? Dolphins do it.'

'I'm not a fucking dolphin.'

'So? You still put your cock there. And I'd be more worried about where my cock went than my mouth.'

'Eeehm…Well, okay. I guess I'll try. I dunno, though.'

Kenny opened the car door.

'I gotta go,' He then put his face intensely close to mine. 'But trust me, he'll _love _it.'

He slammed the door shut and walked away.


	10. Stars

**Chapter 10**

(Holy crap...I've passed 20,000 words.)

My last day of High School. Ever. No more stupid stereotypes, bad school lunches, or…whatever else High School has that College doesn't. Unfortunately I finished my time off with a totally lame AP Environmental Science exam. This class was total bullshit, about how global warming is going to kill us all, and the human race sucks. I don't need a teacher to tell me that we're all fucked up.

'Stanley, graduation is tomorrow,' my mother reminded me. She put a roast down on the middle of the table.

'I know.'

'You're going, right?'

I shook my head. 'Nah.'

My dad slopped a dollop of mashed potatoes onto his slam.

'Stanley, you're going to your graduation.'

'Dad, I don't wanna. It's _stupid_.' I said.

'Stan, you're going.' He insisted.

'No, I'm _not_.'

'If he doesn't want to,' my mom interjected. 'Then he doesn't have to.'

'Thank you, _mom_.' I said, glaring at my dad. 'So I'm not going, alright?'

'Alright…' said my dad, ignoring my stare. 'If you don't wanna, you don't have to. Is Kyle going?'

'I think so.'

I took the next day off, to finish some last financial work for UD and just relax. Kenny and Cartman didn't go either, apparently, so they came over in the afternoon. Graduation was over around three, and after that I awaited a phone call from Kyle telling me that he was coming over. I sat on my sofa holding my cell phone, anxiously flipping it open every couple of minutes.

'Will you knock it off?! I'm trying to watch the fucking TV!' Cartman complained. He and Kenny had decided that they were going to watch last night's House that my mom had taped.

'Sorry. I just wish Kyle'll call me.' I said.

'Dude, he'll call when he calls. Chill out.' Said Kenny.

'I can't believe you're going out with him.' Cartman said with a laugh.

'Why is that funny?!' I asked, getting mad.

Kenny stared at the TV. He laughed the word _intestines _to himself, and ignored what me and Cartman were discussing.

'It's just so funny, because you guys are fags.'

'It's not funny…' I looked down, and said quietly, '…it's love.'

'God Stan, you're such a loser.'

'Shut up, fat boy.'

'I'm not fat! I'm -'

'BIG BONED! WE KNOW!' Kenny snapped. 'Now shut the fuck up! I'm trying to watch the damned show!'

'_I'm trying to watch the damned show_!' Cartman mocked, in a whiney, nasally voice. 'You're probably just waiting for the shots of House's ass.'

'Am not.' Kenny said, obviously embarrassed that he was.

My phone started to ring.

'Oh mah God, is that a t.A.T.u. ring tone?' Cartman asked, bursting into laughter.

'Maybe.' I said softly.

_Malchik-gay, Malchik-gay, Bud' so mnoi ponaglei…_

'But that's not a really super famous song here. It's funny that you'd recognize it.' Kenny teased.

'Shut up!' Cartman barked. 'You know it, too!'

I answered the phone and walked into my kitchen.

'Hey,…' I said. It was Kyle, of course.

'Why didn't you go to Graduation?' He said from the other side. 'And why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know,…and I don't know?' I laughed nervously. 'It seems to over done.'

'It was fun, though. I wish you had been there…'

'I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you.'

'How?'

'Graduation present tonight?'

'Hold on.'

'Okay…'

He covered the phone and I heard him ask his mom something. I tried to ignore Kenny and Cartman's debate over their knowledge of Russian Lesbians.

'Stan?'

'Yeah, I'm here.'

'Can I come ooooveer?'

'Sure. Cartman and Kenny are here right now, but they're getting on each other's nerves, so I think I'll kick 'em out pretty soon.'

'Okie.' Kyle giggled. 'I'll be over in a few minutes.'

'Sounds good. Love you.'

'Love you, too.' Kyle said very quietly, since his parents got weird when he was open with me around them.

'Bye.'

I hung up and came back into the living room. House was now paused, and the two boys were in the heat of argument.

'Well the red head has a nice ass!'

'The black haired one is way hotter!'

'How do _you _know?'

'There's nothing wrong with looking at hot girls!'

'Wait for it…' I said to myself quietly.

'Is there? But what if you listen to their music while you do it?!'

'Well that's a little _gay_, but I don't!'

'Really?! Then how do you know about all their fucking singles?!'

'Because…GOD DAMN IT! Screw you guys, I'm going home!'

And Cartman left, as usual. My front door slammed, and Kenny looked at me. He shook his head.

'Kenny, would you do me a favor?'

'Yeah what?'

'Could you eh…could you leave?'

'Aw…why? Is Kyle coming over?'

'Yuh-huh…'

'Dang it. Alright.'

Kenny stood up and made for the door.

'Sorry man, but we need some _private time_.'

'It's k. I totally understand.' He opened the door, and Kyle was standing there, about to knock.

'Oh hey Kyle. I was just…on my way out.' Kenny said.

'Ok…sorry…bye?!'

Kenny left and Kyle came in. I closed to front door and put my arms around Kyle's waist.

'You look well rested and cheerful.' I told him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

'Well it's been a good day…and I'm hoping it will become a very good day. My mom says I can spend the night.'

He kissed me, securing his arms around my shoulders.

'Do you want to go out for dinner?' I asked him.

'Sure…where?'

'I dunno. Let's go driving somewhere.'

We didn't get home until after ten, though we just ended up going to the grocery store and doing some whim-based shopping. Kyle had totally crashed though, so we decided to get home.

While we were walking from the car to my house, Kyle tried to use my shoulder as a support, which didn't work out to well, (considering the whole having-to-walk thing). So I decided to hoist him up from his knees and carry him in my arms to the door. I fumbled around with my keys, and after successfully getting the one to MY house, (not Kyle's…don't tell his mom that I have one) I opened the door. Kyle didn't seem to want to be put down, so I closed to door and continued upstairs and went all the way into my room with him in my grip. I sat him down on my bed, and I got onto my knees in front of him. I rested my head on his lap and smiled up at him.

'So I guess now I just have to give you a dozen roses and serenade you with song.' I said.

'That would be nice…unfortunately I'm a little allergic to roses…'

'I was kidding, anyway.'

'I know…' he faked a frown, then smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and laid my head flat on his thighs.

'You know what I love about you?' I asked him.

'I dunno…'

'Besides everything?'

Kyle giggled. 'I don't knooww.'

'How gentle and sweet you are.'

'Thank you.' He said sweetly. 'But you know, I don't always have to be like this.'

'Yeah?' Maybe Kenny was onto something. Either way, I had to sniff out the trail.

'Maaaaybe.' Kyle teased.

'How do you mean?!'

He flumped onto his back and closed his eyes.

'I'd try to explain, but I actually want to sleep.'

'_Damn it._' I said to myself.

'A what?'

'Nothing. I was just hoping for -'

'I know.' Kyle interrupted. 'I was, too. But I had such high energy earlier, I really just want to sleep.'

He sat up, tucked his knees underneath himself and pulled his sweater off. I sat, still on the floor with my arms on the bed, and watched every perfect part of his body shift as his arms brought his shirt over his head. He then threw it gracefully off of my bed, then extended his legs and started to pull his pants off.

I got up and sat onto the bed next to him. Offering assistance, I placed my hands around his waist and helped pull off the pants that fit so snuggly around his waist. Kyle stuck his arms out to me and started to take my clothes off. He bit onto his lower lip and slipped my shirt off, with a certain easiness that one could only perfect from a lot of experience. And if there's one thing Kyle has with me, that would be experience. _Mucho _experience.

He scrambled to his knees and slipped underneath the bed sheets.

'Clean sheets?' he asked. I nodded.

'Mom changed them today.' I joined him beneath the covers. He squirmed about in the clean, jersey knit, cottony goodness.

'Sooo clean!' he exclaimed.

'Sooo cute!' I said, putting my arms around Kyle and holding him very close to me.

'I'm going to visit Perdue in a week from now.' He told me excitedly.'

'Oh…' I got that horrible feeling of separation come over me. I squeezed him a little harder.

'Owww.' He whined.

'Sorry…'

'What's wrong?'

'It's just…just…meh. Don't worry about it.' I tried to smile, but it was hard. I didn't want to spend more then a day without my Kyle around me.

He snuggled closer to me.

'I'll be gone for a couple days, but I'll be back.' he said, closing his eyes.

'Okay.' I pressed my nose against the top of his head, brushing into the bunches of fine red hair. He must've taken a shower earlier, because his hair smelled glorious.

'I love you.' I told him.

'Love you, too.'


	11. A Brief Intermisson

**INTERMISSION --**

A message from the author:

Okay, so I really don't know how far this is going to go XD. Honestly, no idea. I'm really happy to have made it passed 20,000 words, but wow. I'm trying to keep the plot fluxing, so it's not just random snuggle session after random snuggle session, (fun, but come on…we know.)

But since I'm getting sloppy with whatever, here's a basic recap of all that crap that's like what you do in English class…god I'd kill to read something like this for English ;;

YES. There is a running theme!! Believe it or not!

It's the concept of acceptance and moving on. I'd let you sit and figure it out for yourself, but I doubt you care! Actually yeah, if you care enough to read about it you'd think about it yourself :O!!!!!!!111one!!11eleven!11

So you guys are probably like, dude wtf?! T.A.T.u. why?!

Think about it for a while, if you will.

The concept of t.A.T.u., if they held true to their songs, would actually make a lot of sense with this story. In the sense that they realize their love, do stupid things to run away, realize they have to face it, end up changing everyone around them, and continue to move on. Hee hee. I'll try to keep developing the theme.

If you want to know how I feel about it, I suggest a couple things. First, read some of their lyrics. (I especially suggest Stars, Zachem Ya ((the Russian version of Stars. Find a good translation)), Cosmos/Outer Space, 30 minutes, and a rough translation of Ya Soshla S Uma. ) Another thing is to listen to those songs. If you're as emotionally connected to the emotions that the songs convey as I am, you'll understand. (There's a really good remix of Stars that some Alex Cold guy did. I suggest going to for a bunch of good remixes. Look under Alex Cold. Very good stuff. Very good. And all like awesome and stuff.)

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has gotten me up to 18 reviews and going! It really makes my day to be getting a couple reviews every morning when I check my email. Thank you all! I 3 you.

I'll try to make this as interesting and long as I can, before my head EXPLODES from the writing.


	12. Lack of a better title

**Chapter 12**

A week without Kyle, - pure torture. I hated sleeping alone. And what made it all worse was the fact that Kyle was visiting a place where he was going to be spending the next four years, without me.

Kyle called me before he was supposed to come home, since his parents decided that they were going to go to New York for a month. _Great_.

'So you aren't coming home first?' I asked over the phone.

'No…I'm sorry…'

'You're coming back before you go away to College, right?'

'I think so.'

'I _hope _so.'

'Yeah…'

'I miss you.'

'Miss you, too.'

'Love you.'

'I love you, too.'

Kyle _did _have a couple days home before he went to College for good. Unfortunately, I had to get packing off to UD around that same time. So he came over to help me clean out my room a couple times during the week.

'When do you go to Denver?' Kyle asked me.

I opened up my top dresser drawer and looked at all the crap in it.

'I start driving early Sunday.'

'Woow…you have some work to do! That's not much time.'

Kyle popped up behind me and put his head on my shoulder.

'You have so much crap in there.' he said, looking into my dresser.

'Yeah, I know…'

'An asthma inhaler? Do you have asthma?!' Kyle asked in surprise when he saw the device tucked back behind a bunch of papers that I threw into the garbage.

'Yeah. Well, I mean, I got over it sorta.' I shrugged.

'For real!?'

'Yeah, I thought you knew.'

'I had no idea.' Kyle's hands pushed through the rest of my belongings; assorted pens and pencils, scrap paper, lighters, small books and other little things that I didn't want to get rid of.

'What's this?' He enquired over a small locked box.

'Oh, _dang_.' A familiar box that I had used often when I was a little bit younger. 'It doesn't actually lock.' I said, flicking the fake lock to the side and opening the worn out lid. It was a good couple handfuls of cigarette butts, burnt to the very core of the filter.

'What the--' Kyle blurted.

'Before I turned eighteen, slash before my parents really knew I smoked. I'd do it in the bathroom with the fan on, or out my window, but I was afraid the toilet would clog up or something…So I just threw them into this box.'

'Holy shit, dude. You smoked a _lot_.'

'Not really.' I said, shrugging.

'But this is like, a hundred butts.'

'Yeah so? I started when I was fourteen.'

Kyle looked a little shocked, and slightly disappointed.

'Fourteen? I thought like…sixteen…'

'No, fourteen. I just didn't tell anybody.'

'Why?'

'Because it's really, really young.'

'No, I mean, why did you start at fourteen?'

'Dunno, really.' I put my arm around his waist and pulled him to my side. 'Does it really bother you that much?'

'No…' Kyle said, looking down. 'I mean, no not exactly…'

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' I kissed his cheek.

'It's not that you didn't tell me, I don't care about that. I just worry for your health. So do your parents know now?'

'Well of course by now they do. They found out when I was sixteen.' I started to remember it all too well just then…

'_Stanley, we're home.' I heard my mom call up the stairs. I was sitting on the toilet, fully dressed, with a Camel in the side of my mouth. I was reading Hamlet for English class, and figured that it was just too boring without a smoke._

'_Whaa--already?!' I called out in distress. I quickly put the cigarette out on the side of the sink and, utterly flustered, threw the butt out the bathroom window. I turned on the fan, flushed the empty toilet and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me._

'_Yeah, sorry,' my dad said. He walked over close to me and said quietly, 'I got your mom a little angry, so, yeah…'_

'_Oohh, okay.' I said, feeling a trace of what may have been sweat start around my hairline. _

_I tried to act natural and went back into my room, but soon enough my mom came upstairs and into the bathroom. I locked my jaw tightly, afraid._

'_Stanley, do you know what's on the sink in here?' She asked. My heart jumped and I felt nauseas. _

'_No, I don't. What's it…look like?' I asked nervously._

'_I'm, not quite sure. It looks sort of like…'_

_Bang._

'_Stanley, were you smoking in here?!?' She asked, anger rising in her voice. Storming out of the bathroom, she came to my bedroom door with her hands on her hips and stared at me. 'Were you smoking in the bathroom!?' She repeated. I didn't say anything. _

'_Stan, answer me! Were you smoking in there?'_

I shuddered at the memory.

'You alright, honey?' Kyle asked, staring at me. I flew back into the present.

'Oh, yeah. Fine. Just…yeah.'

'What's in here?' His attention quickly shifted gears, and he picked up a little book-like photo album.

'Just old pictures.'

'Yeah, how old?'

'It differs.'

Kyle started to page through them slowly. Wendy, Kyle, me and Kyle, Kenny,…

'Wow…' Kyle said quietly. 'Pretty extensive. A lot of pictures of me and you in here.'

I nodded. 'Yeah. But you're always so nice to look at.'

He kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

'Thank you, you too.'

'Put the album in that box over there will you?' I asked him.

'Yeah.' He did so, then came back and put his arms around my upper waist. 'So if you have, or had asthma, why did you start smoking? That can't be good for it.'

'No, and it wasn't…Isn't.' I said. 'For a while my asthma got worse. That's why I had so many sick days in freshman and sophomore year that I didn't explain to anybody.'

'Jeez…All because of smoking?'

'Sorta.'

'I wish you'd stop…'

'Sorry.'

I threw away a bunch of stuff, and put the rest that was in the drawer into a box.

'Well that's pretty much done. I suppose I don't need _all _of my clothes, right?'

'Depends.' Kyle said, sounding distracted.

'Are you still bothered by my smoking?'

'It's _always _going to bother me.'

'I'm sorry…' I put my hand on his back and stroked his neck with my fingertips. 'I'd really not like to stop though.'

'You don't have to. I know you like it.'

'I'm sorry.' I said again.

The next day we found it fair for me to come over and help Kyle get some of his packing done. We didn't really seem to be getting anything done though, since Kyle had an overbearing feeling of depression looming over him.

'What's wrong with you?' I asked him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, propping his chin up with his palms.

'I don't want to go to College.' He said sadly.

'Don't want to? Well why not?'

Kyle sighed and put his arms around me.

'I don't want to be away from you for that long.' He said. 'I'm afraid to be away from you.'

'You don't have to go to Perdue,' I suggested. 'You _did _get into UD. You _can _still go with me.'

'I don't want to go to Perdue. I never did.'

'Then why are you going?'

Kyle snuggled up closer to me. He rested his head against my chest and closed his eyes.

'My parents want me to go,' he told me. 'They don't want me going to UD. That was for incase I didn't get into Perdue.'

'What if you tell them you don't want to go to Perdue?'

'I don't think they'd be happy.'

'Maybe it's not about _them_ being happy….' I said. Kyle looked up at me. His eyes were slightly red from the beginnings are tears.

'What do you mean?' he asked with a sniffle.

'Didn't your parents already go to College?'

'Yeah.'

'Then why are you going to College for them?'

Kyle didn't say anything for a while. Of course I was right; he was going to go to a college he didn't want to go to, all just because his parents wanted him to. Perhaps it was from a deep insecurity, where he was trying to latch onto his parents for help and guidance.

'Honey, come to UD with me…' I said gently.

'What will my parents think?'

I softly put my fingers over his lips.

'Don't worry about what your parents will think. Tell them that you're going to UD, they can't stop you, and if they don't like it, you can live with me.'

Kyle's eyes glistened up at me. His lips opened ever so gently, and he remained speechless for some time.

'Live with you?' he enquired after a while, batting his eyes slowly.

'Live with me, yeah.' I said. 'I'm not staying at a dorm in the University, you know.'

'You aren't?'

'No, I'm going to live in Denver. We have friends there that are renting rooms near UD. Luckily, my parents offered to pay for the room, as long as I don't ask for any money for groceries or anything.'

'I c-can…live w-with you?' Kyle asked again, smiling a little.

'Yeah…' I ran the back of my fingers down the side of his face, and he nuzzled against my hand. Kyle sat up into my lap, facing me, and snuggled against my neck.

'I can really move in with you?'

'Of course.'

Kyle told his parents. They weren't very happy with his decision, but he finally had balls enough to tell them that he was leaving. We immediately got our things packed, and were driving on our way to Denver within a couple days.

'Bye mom, I love you.'

My mom was far too over emotional about me leaving, and she wouldn't let go of me when I was leaving.

'Make sure you call when you get to Denver,' she said, starting to cry. 'A-a-and take care of yourself.'

'Mom, I'll be fine.' I said, patting her back. 'Don't worry.'

'Bye Stanley.' said my dad, standing by the front door.

'Bye.' I said to him, smiling and nodding back. 'Mom, I gotta go. Kyle's in the car, and we have to go.'

'Okay…Okay, good bye honey. I love you.' She finally let go and I got in my car.

'Bye.' I said.

Kyle waved and smiled to my parents as we drove off. We passed his house and he flipped it off.

'Feels good to finally be leaving, doesn't it?'

'Yeah…' he said with a content sigh. 'I just can't believe I'm gone. Just like that, we've moved out and are now on our own.'

'Yep.'

'I guess it's not too bad. At least not yet, it isn't.' Kyle yawned and sat back in the seat further.

'Well _you _don't have to drive.' I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me. 'Ooh, and what do you mean by _that_?'

'Shut up!'

I laughed.

We stopped at a red light, and I leaned across to middle seat to Kyle.

'Give us a kiss.' I said. He met my lips and locked on. His arms slipped around my shoulders, and we ended up getting so involved that the person behind us honked their god damned horn SO loud when the light was green for two seconds.


End file.
